Harry Potter ed il Segreto dei Prince
by Astor1013
Summary: Una coppia di gemelli ed un bambino speciali. Una profezia. Un miracolo. Una vendetta. Perchè i Prince sono una famiglia con un segreto... se di famiglia si può parlare...
1. Chapter 1

CAPITOLO UNO

The Outsiders

_How many yesterdays - they each weigh heavy_

_Who says what changes may come?_

_Who says what we call home?_

_(REM)_

Teneva nascosto il pacchetto dietro la schiena, mentre cercava di dribblare i tanti piccoli esseri che saltellavano per la casa. Non che le piacessero i compleanni in maniera particolare, ma quello, beh, quello era un compleanno particolare. Fuori cera il sole, i bambini giocavano e di fronte a lei si stava spalancando un fantastico weekend di assoluto relax. Non poteva andare meglio.

Finalmente, sei in ritardo.

Ho trovato traffico, Thomas.

Victoria diede un bacio leggero sulla guancia al fratello, slacciandosi limpermeabile.

Bellorganizzazione. Come hai fatto?.

Ho avuto degli spazi di tempo. E ho chiamato un ottimo catering le sorrise. Grazie per le attrezzature fuori indic il retro, dove si erigevano altalene colorate, scivoli e perfino un piccolo castello di gommapiuma dove alcune bambine stavano saltellando.

Ho avuto una perquisizione, ultimamente fece la ragazza, guardandosi intorno.

Prima il regalo o...? Thomas agit le braccia in aria, lasciando appesa la frase.

Prima il festeggiato. Dov?.

Thomas scort Victoria in giardino, verso il grande scivolo blu, dove suo figlio troneggiava, pronto a scendere. Victoria gli fece un cenno con la mano, ed il bambino scivol in fretta, correndo poi tra le sue braccia.

Zia! Sei venuta!.

Non sarei mancata per nulla al mondo.

Victoria si chin per essere alla stessa altezza del bambino, scompigliandogli i capelli.

Quanti anni compie oggi il nostro Edward?. Il bambino si guard le mani, corrucci la fronte e poi inizi a contare sulle dita della mano, concentrato. Victoria lanci uno sguardo complice a Thomas, nascondendo un sorrisetto.

Cinque! disse trionfalmente Edward, mostrando la mano aperta alla zia.

Ottimo! Stai diventando grande. Fece una pausa. Il bambino scalpitava. Soppes quanto sarebbe stato divertente farlo stare sulle spine ancora un po, ma sarebbe stato troppo cattivo. Persino per lei.

Questo per te, tesoro. Con i migliori auguri di un buonissimo quinto compleanno.

Edward prese avidamente il regalo dalle mani di Victoria, le diede un grosso ed umido bacio sulla guancia e corse a mostrarlo ai suoi amichetti, fiero.

Victoria si rialz, guardando il nipote scappare via attraverso il giardino. La sua innocenza la colpiva ogni volta, come se fosse qualcosa che lei non aveva mai conosciuto. Guard Thomas, suo fratello, il suo gemello, e sapeva che, mentre osservava suo figlio ridere, pensava alla stessa cosa.

Me lo offri un caff? gli disse, posandogli una mano sul braccio. Thomas le regal quei sorrisi speciali, quelli rari, da quando Faith era morta.

E da quando in qua qualcosa te la si deve offrire, e non te la vai a prendere da sola? ghign. Thomas le poggi una mano dietro la schiena e la port nella solitaria cucina, lontano dal caos della festicciola, dove Victoria gli avrebbe spiegato, senza troppi mezzi termini, come aveva fatto a portare in vita sette persone a pi di mille miglia da loro.

Che vuol dire Io non vengo? squitt Victoria, sedendosi sulla valigia che stava preparando.

Vuol dire che ho da lavorare alz le spalle Thomas, osservandola appoggiato alla porta, fuori dalla sua portata.

Thomas fece piano Victoria, ribollendo dalla rabbia. Tu mi hai convinto a farlo. Tu mi hai convinto ad andare. Tu, tu e solo tu. Che vuol dire che adesso non vieni? Che vuol dire che devi lavorare?.

Mi mandano in Nuova Zelanda. Edward sta crescendo. Voglio mandarlo nelle migliori scuole, e le rette costano... inizi, nella speranza di placare la rabbia di Victoria.

Non mettere in mezzo Edward quando ti fa comodo! sbott la ragazza, dando unultima spinta alla valigia, che si chiuse.

Non potevi farlo con la bacchetta? chiese Thomas, di punto in bianco.

Ringrazia che non lavessi in mano, la bacchetta, oppure ti avrei Schiantato via!.

Sei arrabbiata?.

S. Perch mi mandi laggi da sola incroci le braccia al petto.

Non ci andrai da sola. Edward verr con te.

Ma sei impazzito. Victoria non poteva crederci.

Voglio che lo conosca, Tory.

A questo, Victoria boccheggi. Era assurdo che lo stesse dicendo. Che lo stesse dicendo davvero.

Sai che non Edward il problema. Sai che lo porterei in capo al mondo. Ma non l. Thomas, ma ti rendi conto?.

S, mi rendo conto perfettamente. Voglio che lo conosca lo stesso. Non ho detto che voglio che sappia, ma ci sono davvero troppi orfani nella nostra famiglia. La guard serio.

Famiglia... sospir Victoria, passandosi una mano sugli occhi. In quel, Edward entr correndo, come se stesse cavalcando un Thestral.

Edward entusiasta di andare in vacanza con te sorrise Thomas.

Sono entusiasmico annu Edward. Victoria sorrise. Sei arrabbiata, zia? il bambino le si avvicin con aria preoccupata.

No, non lo sono ment. Ma mi sarebbe piaciuto andare in vacanza tutti e tre insieme.

Pap lavora spieg Edward.

Nuova Zelanda, addirittura? Victoria prese in braccio Edward. Non perch il bambino glielo stesse chiedendo, ma perch, ogni tanto, un po di contatto fisico rendeva Victoria pi docile, e meno incline agli scatti dira.

La dura vita di uno Spezzaincantesimi sospir falsamente Thomas. Ci andrai?.

Ci andremo sospir alla fine Victoria.

Vi raggiunger promise Thomas. Victoria gli pizzic il naso con la mano libera.

Vedi di muoverti. So dove abiti, fratello.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITOLO DUE**

**Zombie**

_But you see, it's not me, it's not my family. _

_In your head, in your head they are fighting, _

_With their tanks and their bombs, _

_And their bombs and their guns._

_(The Cranberries)_

Signorina, ma... non c niente, qui.

Victoria scese dal taxi, ed Edward la segu a ruota, senza parlare. Il tassista, corrucciato, scese a sua volta, per dare una mano a scaricare le valigie. Guardava la ragazza ed il bambino, senza capire. Che stessero scappando?

Se il tassista avesse saputo, chiss se li avrebbe aiutati.

Victoria sapeva del Nottetempo, ma lidea di venir sballottata di qua e di l senza una ragione valida non faceva altro che aumentare la sua rabbia. Era rimasta relativamente calma alla partenza, ma pi i chilometri di distanza si assottigliavano, pi il suo umore peggiorava. Era tutta colpa sua. Tutta colpa del vecchio.

La gente comune considerava Silente un eroe. Victoria lo considerava un pazzo manipolatore. Aveva detto loro cosa avrebbero dovuto fare che avevano s e no un paio danni pi di Edward, ma lei aveva anche giurato a se stessa che mai, mai sarebbe tornata in Inghilterra. E cos era stato. Fino a quel giorno.

Il tassista prese la sua ricompensa per il viaggio e sgomm via. Victoria attese che scomparisse allorizzonte, strinse rassicurante la mano al bambino, incant le valigie ed inizi a salire il sentiero che li avrebbe portati nel castello di Hogwarts. Edward, percependo il suo disappunto, scelse la tattica del silenzio, aspettando che la zia, qualsiasi cosa avesse, sbollisse.

Edward, io non sono arrabbiata con te inizi Victoria, quando le Torri del castello iniziarono a farsi pi grandi di fronte a loro. Solo che non mi va di stare qui. Quindi faremo quello che dobbiamo fare e ce ne andremo. Potremmo anche raggiungere tuo padre in Nuova Zelanda, se ci va. Che ne pensi?.

Edward la guard per un attimo. Poi punt i piedi a terra e si ferm, dando un lieve strattone alla ragazza. Victoria si

volt di scatto. Le valigie sbatterono rumorosamente luna sullaltra.

Va tutto benissimo, zia, ma cos che esattamente dobbiamo fare?.

Victoria apr la bocca, poi la richiuse. Arricci le labbra e si costrinse a trovare in fretta qualcosa da dire. Decise che la verit sarebbe stata la cosa migliore.

Ecco, in realt non lo so precisamente. Ma so che tuo padre vuole che tu conosca il nonno, e quindi....

Che cosa? il bambino trattenne pi aria di quello che i suoi piccoli polmoni potevano trattenere. Il nonno? Il pap di pap? Il tuo pap? chiese a raffica. Victoria sospir. Quella dannata maestra stava facendo un buon lavoro con lui.

S, Edward rispose soltanto. Andiamo adesso. A Victoria parve che Edward camminasse con una certa baldanza in pi, ma non volle indagare.

Quando il portone si apr davanti a loro, Victoria ebbe la spiacevole sensazione che li stessero aspettando. Si chiese quanto perversa potesse essere la mente del vecchio. Fece un gran respiro profondo, strinse la mano di Edward per rassicurare se stessa, pi che il bambino e sal gli scalini.

Victoria era stata a Hogwarts, con Thomas, una vita prima. Guardando gli occhi di Edward spalancarsi di fronte a tanta antica eleganza, immagin che loro avessero avuto la stessa espressione di incredulit sul volto. Era sempre estate, faceva sempre caldo e lei, forse, era sempre cos nervosa.

Qualcosa le morse lo stomaco, mentre Edward le si faceva pi vicino. Nostalgia, forse. Avvert il nodo alla gola, quella sensazione spiacevole che, purtroppo, laccompagnava ancora quando entrava in unaula di Tribunale, prima dellArringa finale. La paura prima di ogni esame. Il vuoto.

Entrambe le manine di Edward si andarono ad unire nella sua. Poteva capire quello che stava provando. Gliele strinse e gli sorrise.

Forza, Edward. Spalle dritte e sguardo fiero, si va in scena.

Sala Grande. E dove se no?


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITOLO TRE**

**To the Moon and Back**

_Shes taking her time making up the reasons_

_To justify all the hurt inside_

_Guess she knows from the smile_

_And the look in their eyes_

_Everyone got a theory about the bitter one_

_(Savage Garden)_

Victoria era una ragazza che comprava i quotidiani Babbani e Magici nella stessa edicola sotto casa. Il proprietario era un Magon tedesco che aveva preferito emigrare negli Stati Uniti, piuttosto che restare in patria a subire il supplizio di un padre troppo purosangue per tollerare un figlio senza poteri magici. Questi era riuscito a procurarsi un numero discreto di copie di giornali magici provenienti da tutto il mondo, cosa che aveva permesso a Victoria di abbonarsi alla Gazzetta del Profeta, e di leggerla, tutti i giorni, con fare a dir poco morboso. Tra le varie conclusioni a cui era giunta negli anni, era che Harry Potter, pi di ogni altra cosa, doveva essere, nonostante tutto, un ragazzo forte abbastanza da tollerare a scuola, a casa, per strada, ovunque gli sguardi curiosi ed indagatori degli altri.

Victoria era stata, a scuola ed in Accademia, una ragazza dal carattere non troppo accomodante, decisamente arrogante e poco incline a trarre amicizia con le ragazze, a meno che queste non fossero in qualche modo collegate ad un suo obiettivo. Per queste, e per molte ragioni, capitava che qualcuno, qualche ragazzo pi piccolo solitamente, si fermasse a fissarla. E Victoria odiava essere fissata. Cos, mentre prendevano tutti insieme il the, Victoria stava facendo appello a tutto il suo autocontrollo per evitare che i suoi istinti venissero fuori troppo crudelmente davanti ad un bambino di soli cinque anni, che la cosa pi cruenta a cui aveva assistito era stato lomicidio di un topolino di campagna lestate prima.

Allora, mia cara, di cosa hai detto che ti occupi, adesso?.

I patetici tentativi di Albus di fare conversazione stavano attraversando il ridicolo.

Giurimagia sospir, giocherellando col cucchiaino.

Edward addent con troppa foga una ciambella, e lo zucchero a velo gli si sparse ovunque sul viso. Con uno sguardo falsamente contrariato, Victoria prese il tovagliolo e gli ripul il naso ed il mento. Ancora con mezza ciambella in bocca, Edward le sorrise, a mo di scuse.

Edward davvero un bambino carino disse Lily.

Victoria non si diede pena di risponderle. Tra le altre cose, Victoria aveva sviluppato un certo senso di antipatia verso le persone con i capelli rossi, e questo, pi che tutto il resto, era stato causato da una ragazzina che soleva rubarle le caramelle allasilo. Il fatto che in quella stanza ce ne fossero almeno tre aumentava solo la sua irritabilit.

Mentre invece Thomas... continu Silente.

Spezzaincantesimi. Adesso fuori sede per un lavoro aggiunse, per evitare che il vecchio facesse altre domande.

Anche mio fratello disse, ovviamente senza pensarci, un ragazzo ancora capelli rossi, dannazione pi in l. Victoria alz lo sguardo per fissarlo: capelli rossi, lentiggini, seduto alla destra di Potter.

Ronald Weasley disse poi a voce alta. Il ragazzo annu. Albus era stato restio con le presentazioni. Sarei vissuta anche senza saperlo concluse. Il ragazzo arross, ma lei non gli diede troppo peso. Cosa volevano tutte quelle persone da lei? Da loro?

Edward, lo sai che fuori c un prato grandissimo e un lago?. Victoria diede fondo a quelle poche memorie di Hogwarts che aveva.

Davvero? fece Edward, inghiottendo lultimo morso di ciambella.

Se la zia te lo permette, Edward, in fondo al vialetto c anche la capanna del nostro Guardiacaccia. Ha un cane che avrebbe davvero bisogno di fare due salti con un bambino intelligente come te.

Nessuno avrebbe mai potuto dire che Albus non fosse un tipo ricettivo.

Edward guard la zia con gli occhioni teneri, di quando voleva qualcosa, di quando laveva convinta a prendere delle giostre per il suo compleanno. In fondo, poteva fidarsi di Hogwarts.

Vai. Ma resta dove posso controllarti, okay?. Edward scese in fretta dalla sedia dovera seduto e corse verso la porta, poi si volt e disse:

Grazie, Professor Silente e corse via.

Educato annu Albus.

Sa come prenderci in giro tutti, qui dentro fece spallucce.

Guard la sua tazza vuota. Lei odiava il the. Odiava i prati in fiore, laria uggiosa, la cappa di umido che aleggiava su quella dannatissima isola. Victoria aveva semplicemente iniziato ad odiare qualsiasi cosa potesse vagamente ricordare la Gran Bretagna da quando aveva iniziato a capire.

Victoria era pi di un tipo da caff e cornetto la mattina, di fretta prima di andare in ufficio, o rubato tra una lezione e laltra, quando andava in Accademia. Amava lautunno di Boston, con quellaria leggera e fresca che faceva cadere le foglie. Anche le foglie morte erano pi morte l che a casa sua.

Thomas non era come lei. Thomas era stato la parte tollerante, il fratello che cercava di capire, il figlio che aveva perdonato. Il padre che mandava il figlio a conoscere il nonno. Che strana sensazione dire nonno quando non si mai detto pap. Quando non si sa cosa vuole dire avere una mamma.

Perch sono qui, Albus? chiese dimprovviso, mentre tutti gli altri restavano in silenzio.

Volevamo dirti grazie rispose prontamente il vecchio. Victoria nascose un ghigno, senza guardarlo.

Potevate spedirmi un gufo.

Victoria....

No. No Albus si alz, raggiungendo la finestra. Edward sembrava terribilmente minuscolo accanto a Hagrid.

Victoria non era la persona adatta con cui fare giri di parole. Se Albus li aveva mandati a chiamare, un motivo cera. E qualsiasi cosa fosse, Victoria voleva saperlo subito, quando le valigie erano ancora pronte ed Edward non si era ancora ambientato.

Glielhai detto, non vero? chiese, senza voltarsi. Edward si volt a salutarla con la mano, e lei fece lo stesso.

Certo, Victoria rispose Silente, senza titubare. Silente non titubava mai.

Victoria sent salirle la nausea.

Grazie mille per avermi risparmiato i convenevoli, allora fece, con voce calma. Se il tuo obiettivo riunirci tutti in ununica grande famiglia, non contare sul mio aiuto.

Albus le sorrise. Lei lo vide attraverso il vetro. Strinse i pugni.

Non sarebbe male come idea, ma no, in realt non vi ho invitati qui per questo. O per lo meno, non solo per questo.

Loro sapevano. La fissavano. Si ponevano domande. Ci da cui era fuggita per tutta la vita.

Chiss cosa pensavano di Edward. Il sangue le riboll nelle vene. Respir a fondo.

Abbiamo aspettato, come ci hai detto. Abbiamo fatto quello che dovevamo, come ci hai detto. Abbiamo usato quello che dovevamo usare, come ci hai detto. Sono qui. I tuoi pupilli, i tuoi rimpianti, sono qui. Non voglio nessun grazie.

Albus le si avvicin. Nessun altro nella stana muoveva un muscolo. Forse si aspettavano che iniziasse a ridacchiare con fare pazzoide.

Se pensavi che ti avessimo chiamato per dirti grazie, perch sei venuta?.

Per Edward. Thomas voleva che conoscesse le sue radici. Che conoscesse suo nonno.

Severus Piton, dietro di loro, fece cadere una tazza.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITOLO QUATTRO

Such a Shame

The dice decide my fate

that's a shame

In these trembling hands my faith

tells me to react

"I don't care"

(Talk Talk)

Thomas e Victoria Prince erano nati in circostanze strane.

Anzi, no.

Illegali.

Sono nati perch un uomo con manie di grandezza piuttosto marcate aveva deciso di assicurarsi una discendenza, ma senza coinvolgere le donne, esseri notoriamente volubili.

Aveva cos chiamato il pi fedele dei suoi servitori a preparare una pozione illegale, di quelle che si trovano solo nei peggiori Libri Oscuri, dalla quale sarebbe nato il suo figlio perfetto.

Le basi di questa pozione senza nome erano piuttosto complesse.

Dovevano esserci due codici genetici. Dovevano essere indirizzati i geni, le qualit, le giuste dosi. Si dovevano aspettare pi di sei mesi, tre in meno di una gestazione naturale.

Il Signore Oscuro fece questo allinsaputa di tutti, persino dei suoi seguaci.

Di tutti, tranne che di uno.

Di chi avrebbe dovuto portare a termine la missione.

Di chi avrebbe dovuto metterci laltro codice genetico.

Di tutti, tranne che di Severus Piton.

Qualcosa and storto.

Nacquero due bambini.

Due gemelli.

Eterozigoti.

Severus aveva fallito. E venne punito a lungo.

Il Signore Oscuro gli diede lordine di sbarazzarsi di quei due obbrobri.

Perch Severus non lo fece?

Forse perch un po di umanit gli era rimasta in fondo a quel cuore deturpato, chiss.

Gli affid ad un orfanotrofio babbano.

Per due lunghi anni.

Tanto ci mise, dopo che i Potter morirono e Silente lo prese sotto la sua ala, a raccontare al Preside che, in un certo qual senso, lui aveva dei figli.

Harry Potter non era lunico bambino sopravvissuto.

Severus si afflisse lanima, quando li rivide.

Bambini di due anni, sempre insieme, inseparabili, che non esistevano luno senza laltra.

Senza malformazioni. Senza handicap.

Normali.

No, di pi.

Silente li sped in un collegio Svizzero prima, e in una scuola oltreoceano poi.

A sei anni, Silente li and a prendere, e li present al loro padre.

Quellestate, Silente li prese da parte, e spieg loro che, un giorno, uno di loro avrebbe avuto un bambino.

Che questo bambino sarebbe stato speciale.

Che questo bambino avrebbe avuto il potere di ridare la vita a persone morte per mano di un uomo malvagio.

A diciassette anni, Thomas e Victoria ricevettero una lunga lettera che spiegava loro la verit.

Tutta la verit.

Thomas vomit l, sul tappeto buono.

Victoria si limit a bruciare con un tocco di bacchetta quel plico infinito.

A ventanni, Faith Broomsbury, apprendista Guaritrice, annunci al fidanzato che era incinta. Dopo soli due anni di matrimonio, Faith venne contaminata da un malato terminale di spruzzolosi che aveva in cura lospedale presso cui lavorava, e mor in pochi giorni. E Thomas Prince rimase vedovo e con un bambino di due anni che chiedeva della madre.

Fu cos che Victoria impar a fare la madre sostituta, perch Thomas non aveva la minima intenzione di rimpiazzare la donna di cui era innamorato da che aveva dodici anni.

Lei, Victoria, che una madre non laveva mai avuta.

Lui, Thomas, che era stato abbandonato da entrambi i suoi padri.

Poi era stato tutto molto veloce.

Era arrivato questo gufo, stanco, con una lettera firmata da una certa Minerva McGranitt, la quale informava loro che era stata trovata una nota, da parte di Silente, che a quellindirizzo, in quel giorno, doveva ricordare loro di fare qualcosa.

Erano passati gi cinque anni dalla fine della guerra, laggi.

Presero un fazzoletto con cui Thomas aveva asciugato una sbucciatura ad Edward, qualche giorno prima.

Un capello di Thomas.

Una goccia di sangue fresco di Victoria.

Il tocco di una bacchetta che doveva essere persa per sempre, ma che era arrivata, in qualche modo, in una scatola chiusa, senza mittente.

Un raggio di luce bianca.

Poi, pi niente.

Poi, la solita lettera.

Poi, Victoria che tratteneva lacrime e rabbia al fianco di Albus Silente, a Hogwarts, in Scozia.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITOLO CINQUE**

**Sultans of Swing**

_Way on downsouth way on_

_downsouth__ London town_

_You check out Guitar George_

_he knows all the chords_

_(Dire Straits)_

La porta si spalanc di colpo. Qualcosa di vagamente arancione piomb su di lei, stritolandola.

A Victoria sembr di non respirare.

Non non potremmo mai ringraziarti abbastanza.

Non ci importa chi sei....

... o cosa sei....

... ma ci hai ridato....

... la nostra parte migliore.

Finalmente, si staccarono da lei.

Ma siamo molto dispiaciuti per te.

Non si pu certo dire che i tuoi siano stati un esempio.

Altri capelli rossi. Due persone.

Anzi, una.

No, proprio due.

Victoria, stranamente, sorrise.

Empatia gemellare?

Chi quello morto? chiese.

Quello con entrambe le orecchie.

Quindi tu sei Fred Weasley lo indic. Il ragazzo annu.

Adesso distinguerci pi facile per tutti.

Immagino di s. Io non ho mai avuto di questi problemi. La mia altra met un ragazzo.

Che peccato fece spallucce Fred.

Avremmo potuto fare una a testa se foste state due spieg George.

Victoria sorrise ancora. Sembravano le uniche due persone ragionevoli di tutta la stanza.

I gemelli guardarono verso la finestra.

Tuo figlio?.

Mio nipote.

Allora sei libera?.

Non posso uscire con tutti e due inarc un sopracciglio.

Sono i pregiudizi verso chi ha un orecchio solo scosse la testa George, fintamente abbattuto.

In ogni caso, siamo tue fedeli servitori, adesso disse Fred.

Ah s? Victoria incroci le braccia.

Ovviamente s rimarc George. Soprattutto io.

No, io! si oppose Fred.

No, io! rimbecc George.

Entrambi, ho capito. Victoria soppes la situazione. Non potete essere servitori di una che per met figlia di Lord Voldemort, pericoloso li sfid.

I due ragazzi si guardarono.

Se non ci fai un tatuaggio va bene dissero in coro. Victoria rise.

Oh, scusate, buongiorno a tutti fece Fred, quando si accorse che non erano soli.

Coshai da fissare, Ronnino? disse George.

Ben trovati, signori Weasley li salut calmo Silente. Vedo che siete subito entrati nelle grazie della nostra Victoria.

Perch ci fissano tutti? continu George.

Fissano me. Io sono il male spieg loro. I pregiudizi di chi figlia di Voldemort. I gemelli annuirono come se avessero capito. Io devo parlare con Silente. Se mi tenete lontani questa folla, non avrete nessun altro debito da saldare con me.

I ragazzi si guardarono.

Va bene.

Li portiamo a prendere un gelato Fred fece locchiolino.

Avanti gente, da questa parte George inizi a spingere Harry e Ron verso luscita.

Grifondoro, dietro di me rise Fred. E anche Serpeverde solitari aggiunse poi, riferendosi a Piton.

Victoria li guard sfilare accanto a s, chi irritato, chi sorpreso.

Victoria.

Lui.

Lui si era fermato accanto a lei.

Lei non rispose, tenne lo sguardo fisso sui gemelli, che, ridacchiando, si assicuravano che tutti lasciassero la stanza.

Ci sar tempo, Severus disse calmo Silente.

La guard ancora un altro secondo, poi anche lui segu gli altri.

E Victoria e Silente restarono soli.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITOLO SEI

**She Is Electric**

_She's electric _

_She's in a family full of eccentrics _

_She done things I never expected _

_And I need more time_

_(Oasis)_

Per le pi assurde mutande di Merlino! sbott Ron, appena le porte della Sala Grande si chiusero dietro di loro.

Non avrei saputo trovare parole migliori borbott a sua volta James, passandosi una mano fra i capelli.

Io non ce lo vedo Mocciosus a fare il padre dichiar Sirius, fissando ancora la porta.

Sirius, non voglio pi sentirti chiamarlo in quel modo squitt Lily, tirandolo per la maglietta.

Lei terribilmente fredda continu Ron.

A noi non sembra proprio scosse la testa George.

Dobbiamo essere comprensivi fece Hermione, saggiamente.

Andiamo, Herm, non c niente da comprendere... Ron lasci la frase a mezzaria.

Gli altri continuarono a scambiarsi opinioni sottovoce.

Harry Potter, dal canto suo, non diceva niente.

Non sapeva cosa pensare.

In un certo senso, lui gli aveva ucciso entrambi i genitori.

Non era diverso da Voldemort, in fin dei conti.

Si gir a guardare unultima volta le porte chiuse della Sala Grande, poi, a passo svelto, raggiunse sua madre.

Tutto bene? gli chiese, sorridendogli.

Harry amava quel sorriso.

Amava quel modo che aveva di chiedergli sempre se stesse bene, se voleva ancora un po di pancetta a colazione, se il lavoro lo stancava.

Era familiare.

Fu difficile per Harry dirle che Petunia non era stata esattamente la zia perfetta che Lily si aspettava fosse stata.

Era ancora pi difficile tenere dentro di lui il segreto di Piton.

Soprattutto in quel momento.

Harry le sorrise di rimando annuendo.

Era strano vedere Hogwarts vuota, senza il vocio di ragazzi ed insegnanti.

Era come senza vita, morta.

Invece, era piena di vita.

Di vita.

Il latrato di Thor lo riport alla realt.

Il bambino giocava a rincorrerlo, ed il cane saltellava davanti a lui.

Era una scena molto bella.

Ehi salut il bambino quando si accorse di tutti quegli adulti che lo stavano guardando.

Ciao gli sorrise Lily. Ti stai divertendo?.

Oh, s, un giardino grandissimo rispose Edward, allargando le braccia come se volesse racchiudere cos la vastit della tenuta.

Quanti anni hai, giovanotto? chiese James.

Cinque rispose prontamente Edward. Sono un bambino grande.

Lo sei annu James.

A Harry sembr che i suoi genitori cercassero di rivedere lui al posto di Edward.

Da dove venite? chiese Sirius.

Boston. lontanissimo da qui il bambino si guard intorno, come a cercare un punto di riferimento per far capire loro da dove veniva. Chiss se pap mi far tenere un cane cos grande borbott, parlottando pi a se stesso che agli altri.

Dove sono il tuo pap e la tua mamma? chiese Hermione, avvicinandosi al bambino.

Il mio pap ancora pi lontanissimo di qui.

Non si dice pi lontanissimo lo riprese Hermione. Edward si volt a fissarla, inclinando leggermente la testa da un lato.

Tu non mi piaci asser alla fine, tornando a guardare Thor che scodinzolava accanto a lui. Sirius soffoc una risata con un finto attacco di tosse improvviso. La mia mamma lass continu comunque Edward, puntando un ditino verso lalto.

Restarono tutti in silenzio.

Va bene. Ho la zia fece ancora Edward, sorridendo.

Tu ci piaci un sacco disse George, accucciandosi accanto a lui.

Ma tu non hai un orecchio! Edward cerc di guardare attraverso il buco nella testa di George.

per distinguermi da mio fratello.

Noi siamo gemelli spieg Fred.

Anche la zia e pap sono gemelli, ma pap non si tagliato mica un orecchio, e scoppi a ridere, come se fosse divertente che qualcuno si dovesse tagliare via un pezzo per distinguersi dal proprio fratello.

Anche Fred e George risero.

Voi per forse lo sapete Edward torn serio. Voi sapete chi ?.

Chi chi?.

Mio nonno. Pap dice che conoscer il nonno, ma la zia ancora non mi ha detto chi . Forse non lo conosce neanche lei, lei e pap non vedono mai il loro pap, mentre io vedo spesso il pap e la mamma della mia mamma.

Fred e George guardarono verso Sirius, che guard James, che guard Lily, che cerc con lo sguardo Severus, rimasto un po pi in disparte.

S, loro sapevano.

Silente aveva voluto raccontare loro tutto la notte che tornarono in vita.

Harry aveva ascoltato tutto seduto tra sua madre e suo padre, ancora commosso, ancora sbalordito.

Credeva che ci fosse un limite alla pazzia di Voldemort, ma si sbagliava.

Pensava ci fosse un limite alla disperazione di Piton, ma si sbagliava anche in quello.

Quella sera volarono pianti di gioia, di dolore, e urla, anche di recriminazione.

Ma ci fu anche la riconciliazione tra Severus e Lily, ed il perdono.

Forse il vecchietto azzard Edward, indicando la finestra da dove aveva visto Victoria prima. Dov la zia? chiese, la voce un po tremula, dato che nessuno gli rispondeva.

Beh propose Lily in un certo senso, il professor Silente il nonno di tutti noi.

Oh annu Edward. vecchio aggiunse, come se fosse una prova a favore della tesi di Lily. Tu chi sei?.

Lily sorrise ancora.

Io sono Lily. Sono la mamma di Harry ed indic il figlio accanto a lei. E quello l, quello l James, il padre di Harry.

Oh fece ancora Edward.

Quello laggi coi capelli lunghi Sirius, il padrino di Harry.

Cos un padrino?.

Un padrino si prende cura di un bambino quando la mamma e il pap non ci sono.

Come la zia.

Come la zia.

Ho capito.

Questo qui Ron, il migliore amico di Harry.

La zia dice che le persone con i capelli rossi sono cattive.

Lily alz entrambe le sopracciglia, e, per istinto, si volt a guardare Severus, appoggiato ad un albero.

Rubano le caramelle bisbigli Edward, come se fosse un segreto.

Noi le caramelle le facciamo, lo sai? gli fece Fred.

Davvero? Edward era esterrefatto.

Parola di Fred e George present George.

La ragazza vicino a Ron si chiama Hermione. Lhai gi conosciuta.

Gi. Non mi piace ribad Edward. Sirius non sapeva dove guardare, cos si volt a guardare James, ma anche lui aveva delle difficolt a trattenere le risate.

A quel punto, allappello mancavano solo Remus e Ninfadora, ma erano rimasti a casa con Teddy.

Non una splendida giornata? Silente comparve alle loro spalle. Edward corse verso di lui.

Lily mi ha detto che tu sei il nonno di tutti gli punt un dito contro, come se fosse unaccusa bella e buona. Poi si rivolse alla zia, bisbigliando: Lo so che dici che le persone coi capelli rossi sono cattive, ma quelli fanno _caramelle!_.

Victoria guard Fred e George e scosse la testa, sorridendo piano.

Davvero una cosa molto carina da dire concesse Silente. Ma tu hai un nonno tutto tuo, sai?.

Nonno Reginald fece Edward, contento di avere la risposta pronta.

Non solo Silente guard verso Severus.

Edward corrucci la fronte, poi guard Victoria. Lei annu. Edward guard verso Severus, e, lentamente, mentre tutti trattenevano il fiato, si avvicin al nonno.

Victoria incroci le braccia e sfid con lo sguardo Severus, che, dritto come un fuso, osservava avanzare Edward come se fosse la copia in miniatura di Nagini.

Arrivato abbastanza vicino, Edward strinse gli occhi ed incroci le braccia. Si volt verso Victoria, ed ancora verso Severus.

Questo qui mio nonno? squitt alla fine, incredulo.

Incapace di contenersi oltre, Sirius Black sbott in una risata.

Victoria alz le braccia in segno di resa.

Non guardarmi in quel modo. Io non centro niente.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITOLO SETTE

**Crystal Ball**

_Who is the man I see_

_where I'm supposed to be?_

_I lost my heart, I buried it too deep_

_under the iron sea_

_(Keane)_

Cosa avesse Silente detto a Victoria rimase un segreto.

Qualunque cosa fosse, comunque, aiut Victoria a non esplodere quando, con un sorrisetto sulla labbra, Silente annunci a lei ed al piccolo Edward che, esattamente come Piton, avrebbero dormito in due delle decine di stanze per gli ospiti che era Grimmauld Place.

Harry cap che, fosse dipeso da lei, Victoria avrebbe probabilmente preso i bagagli e il nipote e sarebbe andata nel pi malfamato dei motel Babbani piuttosto che condividere lo stesso tetto con loro, ma bast uno dei soliti sguardi attenti di Silente per farla tacere.

Pi di Victoria ed Edward, Harry era incuriosito dalla reazione di Piton.

Non che brillasse per conversazione, e nei giorni in cui era stato da solo l con loro aveva s e no grugnito qualcosa a sua madre quando James e Sirius erano distratti, ma il suo mutismo era quasi trascendentale.

Sempre un passo indietro, a guardare figlia e nipote come se fossero due Mangiamorte travestiti da agnelli.

Strano.

Da quando i suoi genitori e gli altri erano tornati in vita, Harry non aveva fatto altro che _parlare_ con loro, era importante, quasi vitale. Sentire la loro presenza. Sfiorarli distrattamente. Merlino, aveva avuto la pi grande battaglia di solletico a ventitr anni.

Conoscendo il passato di Piton ed i geni di Victoria, era pi che ovvio, alla fin fine, che non ci fossero stati abbracci e pianti quando padre e figlia si erano incontrati dopo chiss quanti anni.

Era triste.

Edward aveva passato il resto della sera a bofonchiare qualcosa riguardo al fatto che suo nonno non aveva i capelli bianchi come i nonni degli altri bambini, ed era crollato prima che Kreacher servisse la cena. Victoria sgattaiol col bambino al quarto piano, dove Sirius aveva fatto preparare le due stanze, e non ridiscese.

Il mattino seguente, una splendida mattina priva di nuvole, Harry si svegli dimentico degli ospiti che avevano in casa, e, ancora in boxer e maglietta, si trascin in cucina, nella speranza che sua madre avesse ordinato a Kreacher di preparare uova per colazione.

Cerano s uova per colazione, con bacon e pane tostato.

Ma non solo.

Da bambino, zia Petunia gli proibiva di guardare ci che non era suo.

Tornando indietro di ventanni quasi, Harry si ritrov a guardare di sottecchi qualcosa che sicuramente non gli apparteneva, ma che mostrava con una certa sobriet una certa dose di carne rosea ed umida, residuo di una corsa al parco da cui era appena tornata.

Imbambolato, Harry guardava la schiena di Victoria piegarsi in avanti nella credenza bassa, alla ricerca, probabilmente, di qualcosa che Kreacher non aveva messo a tavola per la colazione.

Smettila di guardarmi il sedere, Potter, e dimmi piuttosto se in questa casa ci sono mai stati cereali al cioccolato.

Non che desiderasse veramente avere una conferma sulla parentela di Victoria con Piton, ma, comunque, era arrivata.

Diventando dello stesso colore dei capelli di Ron, Harry bofonchi qualcosa di incomprensibile, prendendo posto tra Sirius e James, entrambi con le sopracciglia scattate pericolosamente verso lalto.

Sper di non dover dare spiegazioni, pi tardi.

In ogni caso, non volle alzare lo sguardo verso Piton.

Mi spiace, cara, ma non ne abbiamo rispose al suo posto Lily, seduta vicino a James e di fronte a Severus. Possiamo mandare Kreacher a comprarli, se Edward ne ghiotto.

Sono i preferiti di zia quelli al cioccolato ridacchi Edward, rimescolando nella sua ciotola.

Taci, spia Victoria gli pizzic il naso, versandosi poi una tazza di caff. Comunque non importa, il caff va pi che bene tagli corto poi, sedendosi.

Per qualche minuto cal il gelo, interrotto solo dai rumori della colazione. Poi, il familiare rumore di una zampetta che picchiettava su una finestra fece distrarre Harry dal duro compito di tenere incollato lo sguardo al suo piatto.

Per me fece in fretta Victoria. Gufi mormor, scuotendo divertita la testa. Una strillettera?.

Lapr.

_Come hai potuto! Lasciarmi cos, senza un biglietto, me lha dovuto dire il Capo che te neri andata in ferie! Basta, ti odio! Portami un souvenir, piccola carogna. Un bacio fortissimo, Sergei_.

Come, prego?.

Erano le prime parole di Piton da ore.

Sergei. Un amico, mio collega scroll le spalle, cercando di nascondere il mezzo sorriso che le si era dipinto sul volto. Edward, questa di pap. Ma c la mania delle strillettere? aggiunse, senza pensarci.

Edward prese con le manine avide la lettera che Victoria le porgeva e lapr senza troppe cerimonie.

_Cari Edward e Victoria, come state? Qui fa freddino, ma il lavoro sta andando bene. Spero che vi troviate bene a Londra, e che vi stiate comportando bene tutte due. Edward, fai il bravo e stai sempre a sentire ci che dice la zia, mi raccomando. Victoria, fa la brava anche tu, e non farlo impazzire troppo. Vi voglio bene, un abbraccio, Thomas._

Nessun accenno a Piton, a meno che con quel non farlo impazzire non si riferisse a lui.

Thomas? Hai chiamato tuo figlio Thomas? James non riusc a trattenersi.

Lhai chiamato come Voldemort? gli fece eco Sirius.

Ragazzi! cerc di richiamarli allordine Lily.

Chi Voldemort?.

Era il primo bambino che Harry conosceva che pronunciava quel nome senza provare paura.

Non importa quanti anni fossero passati.

Severus lanci a Sirius uno sguardo non proprio amichevole.

Un uomo non esattamente raccomandabile, con cui ho commesso lerrore di stringere, diciamo, una specie di amicizia.

Victoria, cos come Harry, rest a bocca aperta: non si aspettava di certo che fosse lo stesso Piton a parlare.

Oh fece Edward. E perch lhai chiamato cos allora?.

Perch volevo che i miei figli avessero un nome forte, che avrebbe portato loro fortuna nella vita. E poi Thomas significa gemello, e tuo padre , effettivamente, un gemello.

Edward fiss gli occhi neri di Piton per tutto il tempo in cui questi parl. Per qualche ragione che Harry non sapeva spiegarsi, quello sguardo che per anni laveva impaurito, e che aveva impaurito migliaia di studenti prima di lui, era fonte di sapere per Edward.

Tu sai un sacchissimo di cose, nonno disse Edward.

Severus incroci lo sguardo di Victoria.

Lei si morse un labbro velocemente.

Finisci di mangiare la colazione, adesso continu Piton.

Edward sorrise ed obbed.

E Victoria cap perch Thomas aveva cos tanto insistito per mandare Edward a conoscere il nonno.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITOLO OTTO

She Drives me Crazy

_Everything thats serious lasts_

_But to me theres no surprise_

_What I have, I knew was true_

_Things go wrong, they always do_

_(Fine Young Cannibals)_

Evento pi unico che raro, Shackelbolt aveva concesso loro il pomeriggio libero.

Per ragioni che Harry non riusciva a comprendere, si lavorava pi destate che dinverno, e quando fuori ci sono pi di venticinque gradi ed in un ufficio non si respira, vedere arrivare la comunicazione che, per quel giorno, potevano anche tornarsene a casa, era come assistere ad un miracolo.

Beh, quasi.

James non approvava che Harry volesse lavorare. Aveva pi volte cercato di convincere Harry che, tutto sommato, poteva sempre attingere dalla Gringott se aveva bisogno di qualcosa, ma col patrimonio dei Potter unito a quello dei Black, effettivamente Harry poteva anche scegliere di vivere di sola rendita. Nonostante questo, e dopo vari rimproveri di Lily per averci anche solo pensato, Harry aveva comunque scelto di continuare a fare lAuror: gli piaceva, laveva scelto lui, e lo faceva sentire come tutti quanto gli altri.

James ancora non poteva capire quanto fosse stata difficile la vita per lui.

Essere quello diverso.

Quello col destino gi scritto.

Harry si materializz direttamente in cucina, desideroso solo di bere unintera cassa di burrobirra e starsene disfatto sul divano fin quando non fosse arrivata la fresca, ariosa sera.

Dopo una settimana di convivenza in sette, a Harry mancava un po di quella solitaria privacy a cui era abituato da tutta la vita durante i mesi estivi.

Certo, non che non gradisse la presenza dei suoi genitori e di Sirius, ma cera effettivamente troppo baccano.

Edward era un bambino vitale, troppo vitale. Correva su e gi per la casa chiedendo di qualsiasi cosa strana ci fosse, seguito solitamente da Victoria, o da Sirius e Severus quando la ragazza non cera ed il vecchio quadro della signora Black iniziava ad inveire contro questo o quellaltro mezzosangue ci fosse in casa. Un po di pace laveva avuta il primo pomeriggio che andarono a trovare Tonks e Lupin, ma quando Edward e Teddy capirono di avere molto in comune, spesso e volentieri erano in due a rovesciare qualsiasi cosa ci fosse da rovesciare, ridacchiare e giocare in ogni stanza a cui potessero accedere.

Senza contare, inoltre, che da quando Piton aveva iniziato a parlare un po di pi, erano iniziati battibecchi e screzi tra lui e James e Sirius, con la povera Lily che doveva destreggiarsi tra il marito ed il ritrovato migliore amico. Forse era per questo motivo che Lily, esasperata, aveva deciso di andare tutti a pranzo da Remus: i Lupin avevano un giardino pi grande dove lasciar giocare bambini di ogni et.

Quando la Burrobirra inizi a scendere lungo la gola di Harry, questi pens che effettivamente, come diceva Lily, ognuno dovrebbe godere dei piccoli miracoli che accadono tutti i giorni.

Una bevanda dissetante.

La casa vuota.

Victoria intenta a leggere sul divano, con una sigaretta tra le dita.

Victoria?! squitt Harry, spruzzando della burro birra dal naso dalla sorpresa.

La ragazza alz un sopracciglio, senza distogliere lo sguardo dal tomo consunto che aveva sulle gambe, allungate sul divano.

Non si lavora, Potter?.

Non dovevate andare a pranzo da Remus?.

Non si risponde ad una domanda con unaltra domanda.

Harry si asciug la bocca con il dorso della mano, indispettito sulluscio del salotto.

I suoi progetti di intimit col divano erano definitivamente crollati.

Ho avuto il pomeriggio libero. Tocca a te aggiunse.

Gli altri sono andati dai Lupin, io sono rimasta a godermi la quiete e fumarmi una sacrosanta sigaretta: non fumo davanti a Edward spieg lentamente Victoria, aggiustandosi sul divano.

Non li raggiungi? chiese Victoria. Harry ci lesse una nota di speranza.

Affatto rispose brusco, cadendo su una poltrona accanto al divano.

Per un po non ci furono altri rumori che lo sfoglio delle pagine di Victoria e quelli provenienti da fuori, dalle finestre che Victoria aveva lasciato aperte per far arieggiare via lodore di tabacco.

Harry chiuse gli occhi, respirando a pieni polmoni laria fresca e gli stralci di tabacco lasciati da Victoria.

Cosa leggi? chiese pigramente, allungando le gambe e stiracchiandosi.

_Storia di Hogwarts_ rispose Victoria, facendo evanascere il mozzicone.

Lettura interessante fece Harry, ironico.

Non che ci sia di meglio sospir Victoria, irritata.

Harry si prese un mito per osservarla.

No, decisamente non aveva preso da Piton.

Niente naso lungo, niente capelli unti.

Ma erano lunghi e neri. Come i suoi occhi.

Oh, s. Gli occhi erano taglienti e cupi come quelli di suo padre, indubbiamente.

La sua pelle era chiara, ma non pallida. Di alabastro.

Come Riddle.

Quanto di lui ci fosse in lei, questo Harry non sapeva dirlo. Ma suppose che per piacere ad un bambino, allora aveva davvero poco di Voldemort.

Anche se, effettivamente, ad Edward piaceva persino uno come Piton.

Mi pare di avere ribadito pi volte che detesto essere fissata, Potter.

Non aveva neanche mosso un muscolo.

Ti aspetti che inizi ad imprecare in serpentese, per caso?. Alz gli occhi verso di lui, guardandolo nella stessa maniera cattiva con cui lo guardava Piton quando non sapeva rispondere ad una domanda.

In quel caso, saprei di certo quante maledizioni mi stai mandando.

Gi, Silente mi ha raccontato di questa tua... come dire... dote. raccapricciante che tu usi una dote di Lord Voldemort per pavoneggiarti strinse le labbra con disgusto.

A Harry sembr di vedere una scena gi vissuta.

Io non mi pavoneggio affatto, sei tu che sputi veleno ad ogni sillaba controbatt, stringendo i pugni sui braccioli della poltrona.

Il fatto che tu sia il Grande Harry Potter non significa che devi piacermi per forza.

A te non piace nessuno bofonchi Harry.

Remus Lupin mi piace. Anche Sirius Black mi piace. In verit, Black mi piace anche di pi.

Harry si mise a sedere dritto, facendo scattare le sopracciglia verso lalto. Sirius? Le piaceva _Sirius_? Non poteva piacerle Sirius! Lui e Piton non facevano altro che litigare, scambiarsi frecciate, farsi i dispetti... .

La tua amica Granger non mi piace. E neanche la moglie di Lupin, con quei capelli fuxia continu Victoria, guardando di fronte a lei, come se leggesse un elenco mentale. Ah, ed i gemelli mi piacciono un sacco.

Quindi ti piacciono quasi tutti tranne che me? Harry si rise conto di aver parlato dopo che vide lennesimo sopracciglio alzato di Victoria fissarlo.

Devi per forza puntarmi quel dannato sopracciglio contro? sbott Harry, chiudendo gli occhi ed affondando nella poltrona, imbarazzato oltre ogni limite. Anzi, oltre ogni previsione.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITOLO NOVE

Vertigo

_Hello, Hello (Hola!)_

_I'm at a place called Vertigo (Dnde est?)_

_It's everything I wish I didn't know_

_Except you give me something I can feel_

_(U2)_

Tornavano di nuovo, trotterellando.

Questo qui? chiese il bambino con gli occhi nocciola, speranzoso.

Luomo guard quello che il bambino gli porgeva.

Vorrebbe mentirgli.

Per la prima volta, pensava che mentire sarebbe una cosa buona da fare.

Se glielavessero detto dieci anni prima, si sarebbe offeso di fronte a quelleventualit.

No, non questo scosse la testa invece, mettendo il trifoglio insieme agli altri dieci che aveva gi collezionato.

Il bambino con gli occhi nocciola guard laltro bambino, quello che al momento aveva i capelli blu scuro per la rabbia, e scosse la testa anche lui, sospirando affranto.

Torniamo a cercare? chiese il bambino con i capelli blu.

Certo! il bambino con gli occhi nocciola annu vigorosamente. Niente lavrebbe pi fermato nella sua ricerca del Quadrifoglio della fortuna.

Non ti allontanare, Edward.

No, nonno Edward lo salut con la mano, correndo verso il punto pi estremo del giardino, insieme a Teddy Lupin.

Severus lo guard correre lontano ridacchiando, e lo osserv fino a che non scomparse tra lerba alta.

Poi, pot bere la sua tazza di t, gentile omaggio di Andromeda Black.

Passeranno tutto il pomeriggio a cercare quadrifogli? chiese James.

Una cosa che ho imparato, che quando due bambini si mettono qualcosa in testa, dura fargliela togliere disse saggiamente Remus, stringendo gli occhi, cercando di vedere ancora suo figlio e lamichetto.

E voi questa cosa la sapete molto bene, vero Sirius? fece Lily, seminascosta dalla sua tazza.

Sia lei che Severus inghiottirono un sorrisetto.

Tua moglie insinua, Ramoso disse Sirius. James si limit a scrollare le spalle e sorridere.

Se tu fossi sposato, Felpato, sapresti quant pericoloso per una sana vita di coppia contraddire la propria met gli spieg Remus.

Cosa vorresti dire? sbott Ninfadora, dandogli un pugno leggero sul braccio.

Ma io sono uno scapolo indomabile. Come il nostro Severus aggiunse, dando una gomitata a James.

Ridacchiarono.

Severus stava per rispondergli per le rime, quando le due piccole pesti tornarono di corsa, con unaltra manciata di erbetta verde.

Purtroppo per loro, non cera nemmeno un quadrifoglio.

Oh le labbra di Edward disegnarono un arco perfetto.

Senza sapere n come n perch, Severus gli accarezz la testolina sudata.

I bambini coraggiosi non si abbattono al primo ostacolo.

Edward lo fiss intensamente, poi annu, appoggiandosi stancamente alle gambe di Severus.

Avete fame, ragazzi? chiese Ninfadora, sorridendo.

No, pap piagnucol Teddy, correndole in braccio incontro.

Io s mormor Edward.

Vieni, allora: zio Remus ti porta a prendere qualcosa dentro.

Edward guard il nonno, poi cammin vers Remus.

Zio Remus? tossicchi Severus.

Se mio figlio e tuo nipote continueranno ad essere amici, sar come una grande famiglia, non trovi? Remus lasci appesa la domanda, spingendo dolcemente Edward per le spalle.

Ma quanto dolce il nostro nonnino lo prese in giro Sirius dopo qualche attimo di silenzio.

Taci, Black strinse le labbra Severus.


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITOLO DIECI

**Back At Your Door**

_No need to cry about it_

_I cannot live without it_

_Every time I wind up back at your door_

_Why do you do this to me?_

_You penetrate right through me_

_(Maroon 5)_

Si gir per lennesima volta.

Quandera ragazzo, aveva passato notti come quella.

Pi o meno.

Notti in cui non era a Hogwarts, il cuore viaggiava troppo velocemente ed il respiro era troppo corto.

Notti in cui aspettava con ansia il non ritorno di suo padre dal solito pub, barricato in camera, la bacchetta pronta sotto il cuscino, il baule mai completamente svuotato.

Notti in cui il rumore della chiave che girava nella serratura accelerava i battiti.

Adesso, non era Hogwarts.

Adesso, guardava freneticamente lorologio che aveva sul comodino, dove i minuti scorrevano troppo lentamente, o velocemente.

Adesso, erano le due del mattino, la casa era nel silenzio pi totale e di Victoria non cera traccia.

Potter, quello giovane, aveva raccontato che era comparso dal nulla Silente, e se lera portata via nel pomeriggio, perch avevano delle cose da fare.

Cose che Silente non aveva voluto condividere con Potter.

Cose che non aveva voluto condividere neanche con lui, comunque.

Sbuff nel vuoto, girandosi ancora, osservando loscurit intorno a lui.

Continuava a ripetersi che se era con Silente, allora non cera di che preoccuparsi.

Continuava a ripetersi che era inutile preoccuparsi.

Continuava a non riuscire a dormire.

Tornati dal pomeriggio dai Lupin, aveva messo a letto Edward con non poca fatica, seppur aiutato da Lily in tutti i modi. Il bambino insisteva comunque a voler aspettare il ritorno della zia, ma alla fine era crollato sulla poltrona unora dopo cena.

Non era la prima volta che metteva a letto un bambino.

Aveva nascosto, conservato e rintanato nellangolo pi basso del suo Pensatoio quella memoria.

Un Thomas pi giovane colto da una febbre improvvisa per aver preso troppe correnti darie nel suo primo ed ultimo soggiorno a Hogwarts.

Un Edward con gli occhi pi scuri ed il naso pi lungo.

Le orecchie tese, allenate, carpirono movimenti provenire dal piano di sotto.

Sospir.

Cerc di seguire i ticchettii che Victoria lasciava dietro di s, ma le mura erano spesse ed il sonno stava calando pericolosamente sui suoi occhi stanchi.

Aspett ancora qualche minuto, nella speranza di sentirla camminare o quanto meno materializzarsi un piano pi su.

Ma neanche questo avvenne.

Il punto era che Severus Piton non era fatto per fare il genitore.

Lily aveva obbiettato, quando lui aveva pateticamente mugugnato qualcosa in proposito mentre gli altri maschi della casa erano lontani dal loro raggio di conversazione, che se Edward vedeva qualcosa in lui, allora doveva significare qualcosa.

Che Edward un bambino intelligente aveva risposto, senza pensarci. Lily aveva sorriso, quei sorrisi che significavano che lei aveva ragione e lui torto e che non voleva ammetterlo.

Avresti dovuto vedere con quanto orgoglio lhai detto, Sev.

Sciocchezze.

Certo: Edward era pi pronto, veloce, e meno svenevole del coetaneo Lupin, forse persino pi _carino_, ma queste erano doti oggettive, non soggettive.

Si era dato alla ricerca di quegli stupidi quadrifogli con entusiasmo, e si era arreso solo perch aveva bisogno di zuccheri per rigenerare le sue forze. Furbo, il bambino.

E mentre Teddy Lupin aveva dimenticato immediatamente la ricerca, barattando una nuova scoperta con un pezzo di torta allamarena, il suo Edward era rimasto a contemplare il prato, gli occhietti socchiusi, come se tracciasse una mappa delle zone che aveva perlustrato, per ricordare quelle in cui avrebbe cercato la prossima volta.

Il suo Edward.

Santo Merlino.

E mentre lui si era perso in fantasticherie sul nipote con la spilla da Prefetto di Serpeverde, Victoria non accennava a voler muoversi dal piano terra.

E Severus sent che aveva la assoluta ed impellente ed improrogabile necessit di bere qualcosa.

Scese lentamente le scale in punta di piedi: la Materializzazione avrebbe potuto far svegliare qualcuno, o avrebbe potuto cogliere di sorpresa Victoria, e di certo lui non voleva mandare in collera la ragazza pi di quanto non lo fosse di solito, sarebbe stato poco conveniente per tutti.

Infil la testa in cucina, ma era vuota e buia. Solo, un panino sbocconcellato lasciato sul ripiano in solitudine.

Victoria mangiava decisamente poco. Avrebbe dovuto affrontare questo argomento con lei, eventualmente.

Scivol in salotto. E la trov.

Probabilmente, voleva solo sedersi un attimo, prima di salire in camera a dormire, ed il sonno laveva vinta.

Ragazzina.

Sent il bisogno di scambiare due chiacchiere con Silente, ma non gli sembr il momento opportuno per andarlo a trovare, ovunque lui fosse.

Scuotendo la testa, prese la ragazza tra le braccia, deciso a portarla nel posto pi consono per un essere umano che desidera dormire: un letto comodo.

Stava per prendere la via delle scale, quando qualcosa di accecante quasi non gli fece perdere lequilibrio.

Merlino, Piton!.

Zitto, Potter sibil Severus, arricciando le labbra.

James abbass la bacchetta, constatando lentit del carico dellex nemico di sempre.

Avevo sentito dei rumori. pieno di sociopatici in giro si giustific bisbigliando.

Adesso che hai messo a cuccia la paranoia, potresti anche farmi luce per le scale ed andartene a dormire soffi Piton, indicando la rampa di scale con la punta del naso adunco.

Miracolo dei miracoli, James annu e, senza una parola, lo accompagn fino al quarto piano, nonostante i mugugni di protesta di Severus.

James gli apr la porta della camera di Victoria con la mano libera, restando sulla porta.

Severus rest l, a guardarlo, cercando di convincerlo con lo sguardo ad andarsene.

Tutto quello lo imbarazzava.

Victoria abbandonata tra le sue braccia, distrutta abbastanza da non sentire i movimenti intorno a lei.

James Potter che gli faceva da luminaria umana.

E lui in pigiama con la figlia in braccio e luomo che ha pi odiato al mondo dopo Voldemort davanti a lui.

Quando si rese conto che Potter non sarebbe stato contento se non avesse visto Victoria al sicuro nel suo letto, Severus emise un silenzioso rivolo daria e cammin piano in camera.

Adagi Victoria sul letto, cercando di coprirla almeno con una coperta leggera.

Victoria si mosse nel sonno.

Severus rest immobile. Avvert perfino Potter dietro di lui trattenere il fiato.

Victoria tuttavia non si svegli, ma si raggomitol su se stessa, abbracciando il cuscino.

S, era decisamente stanca.

Le spost una ciocca di capelli dal viso, osservando per qualche secondo il ritmico respiro di chi in un sonno davvero profondo, poi, senza degnare Potter di uno sguardo, lasci la stanza, assicurandosi che chiudesse piano la porta.

In una improvvisata mini fila indiana, i due raggiunsero il piano inferiore, in silenzio.

Buonanotte, Severus gli mormor James, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla.

Si guardarono.

Potter sorrise leggermente, togliendo il Lumos dalla sua bacchetta.

Ancora con un sopracciglio inarcato, Severus si chiuse la porta dietro le spalle, si infil sotto le coperte e, rassicurato che sua figlia e suo nipote fossero al sicuro nelle loro stanze, pot finalmente addormentarsi.

[Precisazioni:

Punto Primo: quando si svolge tutto questo? Come avrete capito dagli ultimi capitoli, circa cinque anni dopo la fine di Voldemort. Mese pi, mese meno. Anzi, diciamo che la seconda settimana del Luglio 99, e non se ne parli pi.

Punto Secondo: Perch se la ff si intitola Harry Potter e..., di Harry quasi non c traccia? Perch lo Sfregiato lo detesto cordialmente a seconda del tempo, quindi scrivo di lui quando c il sole e mi sento buona, e quando no... amen.

Punto Terzo: ancora non me lha chiesto nessuno, ma che fine ha fatto Ginny Weasley? Purtroppo, quella sciocca cheerleader mancata ancora in giro per il mondo a piede libero. Arriver fin troppo presto.

Punto Quarto: e sempre sulla stessa scia, dove sono Pel di Carota e Hermy? Assieme alla piccola Weasley, presumo. Si aspetta una loro trionfale entrata in scena quanto prima. Doh.

Punto Quinto: e Malfoy? Ma non sono mica la loro balia!! Non credo sia con Ron e Ginny, anche se mi piacerebbe intrattenesse la cara Hermione, sarebbe meno antipatica la ragazza. Non vi preoccupate, pulzelle: il biondino pi carino del mondo in procinto di arrivare!!

Acidamente Vostra,

Astor]


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITOLO UNDICI

**Keeps Gettin Better**

_So baby yes I know what I am_

_And no I dont give a damn_

_And youll be loving it_

_(C. Aguilera)_

Bellissima.

Vissuta.

Affascinante.

La guardava come se non avesse visto niente del genere in vita sua.

Vuoi provare a salirci?.

Si mordicchi il labbro inferiore.

Non poteva considerarsi una babbanofila, sicuramente.

N tantomeno era come quello schizzato del padre dei gemelli, che nascondeva una moto babbana nel capanno delle galline.

Ma... wow, quelluomo aveva salvato quel piccolo gioiello da una fine atroce.

Che Merlino abbia in gloria la curiosit del piccolo essere!

Era successo che quella mattina era arrivato un gufo a Lily, da parte della signora Weasley, che invitava tutta la combriccola a fare colazione da loro. E Lily, ovviamente, aveva accettato.

Victoria e Lily potevano tollerarsi poco.

O meglio, Victoria aveva delle sane remore nei confronti della rossa padrona di casa, qualcosa di atavico che non sapeva spiegarsi.

Forse erano i suoi modi.

Le era difficile, tuttavia, decidere chi tra la Donna Perfetta e la So-Tutto-Io detestasse di pi.

Erano successe parecchie cose.

Per prima cosa, Severus le stava appiccicato dietro la schiena come un pipistrello malefico. Dapprima, sera convinta che voleva studiarla come se fosse un animale raro, poi si era semplicemente resa conto che, anche lui, come lei, avrebbe preferito essere gettato in un calderone pieno dolio bollente piuttosto che sorbirsi i sorrisi a trentadue denti e lodore dolciastro di Molly Weasley.

Seconda cosa, i gemelli avevano regalato una Puffola Pigmea ad Edward (Thomas se la sarebbe presa con lei quando lanimaletto peloso sarebbe morto ed Edward avrebbe pianto calde lacrime di disperazione). La cosa in s non era drammatica quanto il fatto che il bambino aveva voluto chiamarla Tory perch lanimaletto ha lo stesso sguardo dolce di zia. Scoccargli unocchiata cattivissima non aveva fatto in modo che Edward ritrattasse quella dichiarazione che avrebbe sconvolto Thomas, Sergei e perfino i suoi amici di Scuola, Bradley e Caesar.

Terza cosa, aveva fatto la piacevole conoscenza con la ragazza del giovane Potter, tale Ginevra.

Ginevra?

La regina che cornific Art con il fedele Lancillotto?

_Quella_ Ginevra?

Cos, dapprima, Victoria aveva riso, facendo quellassociazione di idee. Quando la ragazza le aveva chiesto cosa ci fosse di tanto divertente, Victoria prese a spiegarle che laveva collegato immediatamente alla Regina di Camelot, e quando Ginevra, noncurante, aveva risposto che s, Harry era il suo Art, gli occhi di Victoria si riempirono di lacrime.

Nella sua testa, infatti, le apparve molto pi chiaro perch il Patronus di Potter fosse un _cervo_.

Probabilmente Ginevra non aveva preso bene quel suo atteggiamento, e laveva lasciata l, in piedi, a mordersi le guance perch non era il caso di provocare una sommossa nellingresso della casa dei Weasley dopo meno di trenta secondi dal suo arrivo.

Ah s, poi cera la casa.

Loro la chiamavano Tana.

Perch, buon Merlino?

Quale essere umano sano di mente pu far chiamare la sua casa _Tana_?

Coserano, conigli?

Ovunque si girasse, qualsiasi cosa pensasse, quella giornata Victoria sembrava averla dedicata alle associazioni di idee sconclusionate, e sent la mancanza di Sergei.

Fu probabilmente per quello che si sedette accanto a Sirius, neanche lui troppo contento di essere l, esponendogli, ad uno ad uno, a bassissima voce, i suoi dubbi a proposito di quel posto strano e di quella strana famiglia.

Sette figli. Pensavo esistessero metodi contraccettivi. Eh s che io ho un fratello che ha messo incinta la fidanzata _prima_ di sposarsi, ma _sette figli_....

Sirius tossicchi, guardandosi la punta delle scarpe.

Poi tutto questo dannato rosso. Sono tutti rossi in famiglia?

Sirius aveva annuito.

Si accoppiano tra loro? impossibile. Geneticamente impossibile. E nessuno qui pu parlare di genetica tranne me.

Sirius aveva preso a grattarsi il naso nervosamente.

Sai, comincio avere della compassione per il tuo figlioccio, Sirius.

Luomo laveva guardata aggrottando la sopracciglia.

Cresciuto da quegli animali babbani parenti di Lily. Poi preso sotto lala protettiva dei Weasley. Non ha certo passato una bella vita, povero ragazzo....

Lironia era palpabile. Sirius non voleva, non _poteva_ ridere n dei parenti di Lily n dei Weasley. Per....

Davvero. Secondo me, fino ai gemelli sono ancora andati bene. Ma poi, andiamo! Ron non esattamente un tipo sveglio... e vogliamo parlare di Ginevra?.

Ginny carina.

Certo che lo . Se ti piace il tipo Reginetta del Ballo e cose del genere. Non hai idea di quanto mi ricordi Annabelle Flintch.

Chi sarebbe?.

La bambina che mi rubava le caramelle. Io odio Annabelle Flintch.

Sirius aveva preso a ridacchiare.

James era scivolato verso di loro.

Qualcosa di divertente, Felpato?

Sirius aveva guardato Victoria, adesso innocentemente occupata ad allacciare le scarpe al trotterellante Edward, ed aveva scosso la testa, mentendo spudoratamente.

Poi la signora Weasley aveva annunciato larrivo del primogenito, Bill, della moglie, Fleur, e della piccola Victoire, la loro bambina.

Gi solo perch aveva il suo nome, e fortunatamente non un solo capello rosso, la bambina, in quanto tale, non provoc altri spasmi al povero senso del gusto di Victoria.

Veela? bisbigli a Sirius, riferendosi a Fleur. Luomo annu. Sbaglio, o i Weasley stanno cercando di contrarre solo matrimoni di convenienza?.

Sirius fece un leggero passo indietro.

Godric santissimo, quella ragazza era perfida.

Si limit a scrollare le spalle.

Severus si avvicin a loro con fare non certo amichevole.

Ti diverti, Severus? aveva chiesto Sirius, bloccato tra due Piton.

O Prince.

O quello che erano.

Giubilo rispose laconico. Voi due, piuttosto?.

Rimarc quel _voi due _con implicita intenzione.

Si disquisiva sui Weasley fece spallucce Victoria, prendendo un bicchiere di punch dal buffet alle loro spalle.

Conversazione interessante fece Severus.

Non sai quanto lasci cadere Sirius. Cane e serpente si guardarono accigliati per un po, e Victoria decise che era meglio andare a vedere cosa stessero combinando Edward e la sua dannata Puffola.

Cos laveva trovato nel capanno delle galline che frugava in giro, come suo solito.

E laveva vista.

Arthur, non avevi detto che te neri sbarazzato? squitt la signora Weasley, quando la vide in bella mostra al centro del suo giardino addobbato a festa.

Victoria non si diede pena di ascoltare il chiacchiericcio di quei due. Era troppo occupata e rimirare il gioiellino.

Vuoi provare a salirci? la voce di Sirius le arriv suadente ed invitante come un frutto proibito.

Si volt a guardarlo, gli occhi che scintillavano.

A Boston, aveva avuto un ragazzo che aveva la stessa passione per i motori che, a quanto pareva, aveva anche Sirius.

Intercett, non seppe dire come, lo sguardo di Severus.

La fissava con quegli occhi neri, cos dannatamente simili ai suoi.

S, mi piacerebbe molto rispose, leggera.

Ehi, Arthur, funziona? url Sirius, senza voltarsi a guardare il diretto interessato, cercando cos di sovrastare gli strilli di Molly.

perfetta, Sirius disse trionfale il signor Weasley, desideroso di vedere il suo tesoro nascosto messo allopera.

Sirius spinse la moto fuori al giardino della Tana, con Victoria al fianco, in silenzio.

Torneremo per pranzo annunci, aiutando la ragazza montare dietro di lui.

Victoria gli strinse la vita, schiocc unocchiata eloquente a suo padre, e part insieme a Sirius.


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITOLO DODICI

**Everything You Want**

_Im everything you want, Im everything you need_

_Im everything inside you that you useful to be_

_I say all the right things at exactly the right times_

_But I means nothing to you and I dont know why_

_(Vertical Horizon)_

Sguardo crudo, labbra arricciate, braccia incrociate.

Cos si presentavano Severus Piton e Victoria Prince, nel giardino del lato ovest di Grimmauld Place, in piedi luno di fronte allaltra.

Non capisco quale sia il tuo problema.

Sirius Black il mio problema.

Sirius Black un tuo problema da anni.

Severus prese un grande, silenzioso respiro.

Che Silente le stesse facendo vedere quel suo stupido Pensatoio?

stata una figura pessima rientrare a pranzo gi iniziato.

Cos, mi stai facendo la paternale? Oppure ti preme davvero fare una bella figura con quelle persone? Perch se cos, non ci credo affatto!.

Modera il tono, signorina!.

Altrimenti che fai, mi metti in punizione?.

Victoria diede unultima, volontaria inspirata alla sigaretta che aveva tra le dita lunghe, la fece evanescere e gli diede le spalle, rientrando in casa.

Tutto bene? le chiede Lily.

Assolutamente rispose freddamente, senza neanche guardarla.

Sopracciglia alzate, bocca aperta, mani che stringevano il bordo del tavolo di legno vecchio gi, in cucina.

Cos si presentava James Potter, mentre osservava, sbattendo le palpebre, Sirius Black.

vero, Ramoso.

Non puoi star dicendo sul serio!.

Probabilmente perch non cresciuta con lui. Con _loro_. Se fosse stato cos, sarebbe diversa.

Sirius!.

James, non sto dicendo niente che tu stesso non possa vedere con i tuoi occhi.

James si lasci cadere allindietro, scuotendo la testa.

Non puoi neanche pensare a quello che stai pensando, Sirius. la figlia di Piton.

E questo non rende la cosa ancora pi stuzzicante, secondo te?.

James sospir, guardando Sirius in tralice.

E, purtroppo, James lo capiva.

Lo capiva benissimo.

Naso arricciato, occhi socchiusi, labbra piegate in un sorrisino.

Cos si presentava Edward Prince, mentre aspettava che anche Ron Weasley riemergesse, a sua volta, dalla fetta di torta, in camera di Harry Potter.

Perch qui?.

Perch credo che Victoria e Piton stiano... diciamo... discutendo.

Ron si pul il naso sporco con la manica. Hermione lo guard in tralice ed Edward, per tutta risposta, ridacchi.

Ho vinto.

Ti ho lasciato vincere perch sei piccolo.

Edward sembr seccato. Gli volt le spalle e si arrampic sul letto, accanto a Harry.

Harry inizi Hermione.

E Harry sapeva dove stava andando a parare.

Ron si ritrov a fissare il soffitto. Edward lo imit, pensando ci fosse qualcosa di realmente interessante.

Ginny davvero arrabbiata.

Non ho fatto niente di male, Herm. Ginny che paranoica ultimamente.

Da quando ha perso il lavoro, intrattabile.

Hermione sospir. Ginny aveva perso il posto come Cercatrice di una squadra di Birmingham, e questo aveva minato non poco il suo amor proprio.

Neanche Ron era stato capace di farsi cacciare dagli Auror.

Ron, per favore. Harry, lho notato anche io.

Hermione, io amo la cucina della signora Weasley, ma il pat che aveva preparato davvero non mi andava.

Ed un caso che tu abbia iniziato a mangiare proprio quando Sirius e la figlia di Piton sono tornati?.

Harry sospir. Ron abbass lo sguardo verso di lui.

Edward gli tir una manica.

Anche io voglio fare un giro sulla moto di zio Sirius.

Per qualche ragione, Harry sent che Sirius non era proprio la persona pi adatta ad Edward.

Assolutamente.


	13. Chapter 13

CAPITOLO TREDICI

**Is It Any Wonder?**

_Is it any wonder I'm tired?_

_Is it any wonder that I feel uptight?_

_Is it any wonder I don't know what's right?_

_Oh, these days, after all the misery you made,_

_Is it any wonder that I feel afraid?_

_Is it any wonder that I feel betrayed?_

_(Keane)_

Riemerse tossendo, prendendo ampi respiri per costringere i suoi polmoni a funzionare.

Sei durata molto pi del solito questoggi, mia cara.

Silente volt una pagina della sua _Trasfigurazione Oggi_, senza guardarla.

Victoria si sedette tirandosi le ginocchia al petto, spostando indietro i capelli bagnati dalla fronte.

Quella non era acqua.

Sulla sua fronte, era sudore.

E questo un bene o un male?.

Silente mosse pigramente la bacchetta, e dal nulla apparve il solito telo di lino bianco, che si distese davanti alla vasca in cui Victoria era immersa quasi totalmente, coprendola mentre si alzava.

Lo vedremo promise il vecchio mago, riponendo la sua rivista sul tavolino accanto a lui.

Victoria si avvolse il telo intorno al corpo, uscendo da quel liquido bluastro con un certo disgusto.

C una certa dose di assurda sobriet in tutto questo, sai Albus?.

Tu trovi?.

Trovo. Tu. Io. I sotterranei vuoti. Io che esco ed entro da una vasca piena di liquido perlaceo. Poggi una mano umida sulla spalla di Silente, inclinando la testa da un lato. Se non sapessi del tuo vizietto, Albus, avrei paura per la mia virt.

Silente le regal un mezzo sorriso, sporgendosi per guardare il liquido nella vasca.

Per esperienza personale, Victoria, se ci fosse stata anche solo la pi remota possibilit che io potessi attentare alla tua virt, avrei mandato Minerva ad assistere.

Per lamor del cielo, Albus! Questo s che sarebbe stato perverso.

Silente non diede segno di aver ascoltato, intento comera a prelevare, con una fiala apparsa da, presumibilmente, una delle sue maniche, un po del liquido che cera nella vasca.

Victoria raggiunse un piccolo paravento posto in un angolo, dove inizi a rivestirsi. Con un paio di tocchi di bacchetta, i suoi capelli tornarono asciutti e mossi come al solito.

Odiava avere i capelli fuori posto.

Quando ebbe finito, trov Silente seduto ad una scrivania, ad osservare il volteggiare verde scuro e nero nellampolla.

Hai avuto qualche problema, ultimamente? le chiese, senza voltarsi.

Definisci problema rispose lei, con leggerezza.

Hai provato qualche sentimento contrastante? Rabbia, per esempio?.

Victoria si morse un labbro, stringendo i pugni.

Perch me lo chiedi se lo sai gi?.

Silente sospir, voltandosi.

Victoria era in piedi, dritta come un fuso, in paziente attesa.

Assomigli molto a tuo padre disse Silente, quasi sorridendo.

Quale? chiese Victoria, seccamente.

Silente scosse la testa.

Entrambi. In una maniera diversa, sottile, ma assomigli ad entrambi. Victoria scosse la testa, ironicamente. I tratti del viso. Quando sogghigni, quando guardi le persone sapendo che tu sai qualcosa che loro non sanno. L sei Riddle.

Il mio lato migliore borbott, lei, spostando il peso su un ginocchio ad un altro.

La profondit dei tuoi occhi. I sorrisi che fai ad Edward. Il modo che hai di osservare il mondo intorno a te. Il colore della tua pelle. La testardaggine. In questo, sei assolutamente Severus.

Victoria sbuff leggermente.

Non era un argomento che voleva affrontare.

Tutti abbiamo delle radici, Victoria. Tu e Thomas avete le vostre. Strane, ingarbugliate, ingiuste, ma sono sempre ci che vi rende quelli che siete. Voi siete gli eredi di Salazar Serpeverde.

Perch mi stai dicendo questo? Non mi interessa. Non _ci_ interessa.

Silente la guard, quello sguardo senza scampo che avrebbe atterrato chiunque.

Victoria compresa.

La ragazza volt lo sguardo, contrariata.

C qualcosa di loro in te. Ci sar sempre.

Ed per questo che siamo qui concluse Victoria, a voce bassa.

Silente prese lampolla, rigirandosela fra le mani.

La prova che non mi sbagliavo.

Victoria lo raggiunse, prendendogli la boccetta dalle mani. Guard il verde addensarsi sul fondo, ed il nero scivolare lento sulla superficie.

Che non ti sbagliavi su di _me_ corresse lei, corrugando la fronte.

Cos successo? le chiese Albus.

Niente fece spallucce, arricciando il naso. Cose a cui non sono abituata.

Come qualcuno che ti dice no, suppongo.

Victoria lo guard, socchiudendo gli occhi.

Le tue supposizioni sono sempre esatte, non cos?.

La ragazza si allontan, lasciandogli cadere la fiala tra le mani.

Cosa hai intenzione di fare, adesso?.

Silente pos la boccetta sulla scrivania. Dopodich, la fece evanascere.

Studier qualcosa entro le prossime ventiquattro ore. Nel frattempo, mi aspetto da te della collaborazione.

Silente la guard da sopra gli occhiali a forma di mezzaluna. Victoria sospir.

Me ne star buona in giardino a godermi il temperato clima londinese assicur.

Ho delle copie di _Trasfigurazione Oggi_, se vuoi.

Victoria inarc un sopracciglio.

Ho un nipote attivo concluse Victoria, raggiungendo la porta.

Prendi la Stanza delle Necessit per andare: Aberforth ha dellIdromele per te le disse Silente, prima di vederla sparire nel buio dei sotterranei.

[JDS] Grazie per commentare sempre e comunque, sei fantastica. Ed anche io penso che Sirius sia intrigato da Victoria soprattutto perch la figlia di Severus. Staremo a vedere come si evolveranno le cose tra quei due ^-^

[Ernil] Grazie XD Soprattutto per non aver fatto una strage ahahaha!

[Chiara Malfoy Potter] Curiosit soddisfatta? No, eh? Baci!

[Elfosnape] Non che Victoria ce lha con i Potter o con i Weasley per qualche motivo particolare. Solo, non riesce a legare con Lily (neanche io potrei .) e pensa che i Weasley siano gente strana XD Il rapporto che ha con Severus un mistero anche per i diretti interessati, fidati! E s, Prince il suo cognome. Grazie per aver letto!

[Dogma] Ahauauhuahauha s vero. I Prince, chi prima chi dopo, sono mitici!


	14. Chapter 14

CAPITOLO QUATTORDICI

**Heaven is a Place on Earth**

_When I feel alone_

_I reach for you_

_And you bring me home_

_When I'm lost at sea_

_I hear your voice_

_And it carries me_

_(B. Carlisle)_

Meno tre giorni al compleanno di Harry.

Lily aveva costretto James e Sirius ad andare a Diagon Alley il pomeriggio precedente a comprare un regalo adeguato, ed a niente erano servite le lamentele di Sirius basate sul fatto che io gli ho dato la casa. A quelle parole, Lily si era realmente risentita, e si era chiusa in un assoluto silenzio, rotto solo da qualche sonoro sbuffo fino allarrivo al Paiolo Magico.

La sera, Lily aveva cercato ogni modo possibile per restare solo con Severus, per cercare di tastare il terreno su se e cosa lui avesse intenzione di regalare a Harry.

Spero tu stia scherzando aveva ribattuto glaciale, spalancando gli occhi come se avesse detto uneresia.

Compie ventiquattro anni. un uomo. dopo tutto quello che abbiamo passato... che avete passato... prov Lily, sbattendo gli occhi.

Sei sposata, Lily. Non puoi farmi gli occhi dolci.

Sono solo una madre che cerca di organizzare un compleanno come si deve al proprio bambino ribatt la donna, incrociando le braccia.

Severus arricci le labbra.

Ma non avevi appena detto che un uomo?.

Lily gonfi le guance, pronta a sbottare.

Non sono capace a fare regali.

Non quello che mi ricordo io.

Punto sul solito nervo scoperto, Severus le diede le spalle, fingendo di cercare qualcosa nella libreria dei Black.

Sarebbe imbarazzante borbott. Stava gi pensando alla faccia che avrebbero fatto Potter e Black.

Prendi qualcosa con Victoria propose Lily, saltellandogli al fianco. Passerebbe come un regalo da parte degli ospiti, e sarebbe un momento di aggregazione tra padre e figlia. E nipotino, ovviamente.

Severus guard Lily con orrore.

Sirius gli ha preso una scopa nuova....

... ma che fantasia....

... ed io ho portato ad incorniciare una nostra foto, quella che ci ha fatto Remus il giorno dopo il nostro... _ritorno_.

Severus sospir.

So che Remus e Dora gli hanno regalato i biglietti per la prossima stagione di Quidditch continu Lily, contando i regali sulle mani. Con il Quidditch penso che abbiamo finito. Non ho idea di cosa gli prenderanno Ron, Hermione e Ginny, in realt. Se andrai con Victoria, dubito che ci saranno problemi di immaginazione.

Lily laveva guardato con quei suoi enormi occhi verdi, e Severus aveva promesso che avrebbe provato a chiedere a Victoria.

La mattina seguente. Sempre meno tre giorni al compleanno di Harry.

Victoria.

Severus.

Bene. Adesso che avevano preso coscienza della rispettiva presenza in salotto, Severus poteva tentare lapproccio.

Victoria, non so se ti hanno messo al corrente del genetliaco che si festegger tra settantadue ore.

S, Lily una settimana che lo va canticchiando per casa. il compleanno di Harry Potter.

Probabilmente la cosa interesser a te ancora meno di quanto possa vagamente interessare me, per Lily mi ha chiesto, per un questione di pura formalit ospitale....

... dobbiamo comprare qualcosa al Salvatore della Patria? Victoria tagli sul nascere ulteriori divagazioni da parte di Severus.

Luomo annu, visibilmente a disagio.

Bene. Dovevo comunque comprare qualcosa per Sergei chiuse il tomo che stava leggendo e si alz dalla poltrona, scuotendo i capelli. Il tempo di preparare me ed Edward. Sempre che siamo entrambi compresi nel pacchetto, oppure che tu non voglia sobbarcare a me un incarico che spetta a te di diritto.

Si guardarono fissi negli occhi. Entrambi desiderosi di scrutare la mente dellaltro, senza averne il coraggio.

Vi aspetto allingresso tra trenta minuti sibil Severus.

Non vedo lora soffi la ragazza, arricciando le labbra.


	15. Chapter 15

CAPITOLO QUINDICI

**Here is Gone**

_I'm not the one who broke you_

_I'm not the one you should fear_

_We got to move you darling_

_I thought I lost you somewhere_

_But you were never really ever there at all_

_(Goo Goo Dolls)_

Era scapato a molte cose nella sua vita.

Ad un matrimonio, per esempio.

A ragazzini stupidi.

Alla morte.

Ed ora, nellarsenale di ci che era riuscito a compiere pur essendo ci che era, Severus Piton poteva annoverare anche laver acquistato un regalo per Harry Potter, accompagnato da figlia e nipote.

Il pacchetto se ne stava appoggiato comodamente sulla quarta sedia bianca libera al tavolino a cui erano seduti tutti a tre.

Davanti a Severus, un the freddo.

Davanti a Victoria, una coppa zuppa inglese e caff.

Davanti ad Edward, un cono immenso con crema, cioccolata e panna.

A Tory piacciono molto i semini che abbiamo comprato da Fred e George stava dicendo Edward, tra una leccata ed unaltra.

Vuoi farla diventare una piccola puffola obesa? gli chiese Victoria.

Cosa vuol dire obesa?.

Grassa.

Come la mamma di Ron?.

A Severus and di traverso il the.

Esatto annu Victoria, divertita.

Non carino dire che la signora Weasley grassa, Edward lo rimbecc Severus.

Ma lo si oppose Edward. Victoria pass lo sguardo dalluno allaltro, non sapendo per chi tifare.

Allora diciamo che, semmai ce ne fosse loccasione, sarebbe meglio evitare che tu dicessi in pubblico che la signora Weasley grassa, o obesa rettific Severus.

In fondo, il bambino aveva ragione.

Non aveva senso insegnargli a non dire bugie, altrimenti.

Perch? chiese ancora Edward.

Perch potrebbe offendersi.

Ma se grassa, grassa. Come io ho gli occhi marroni e tu il naso grosso.

Victoria si nascose dietro la sua coppa, indifferente.

Vedi, Edward, alle persone non spesso piace sentirsi dire la verit.

E su questo, tesoro, il nonno potrebbe tenere una conferenza aggiunse Victoria, alzandosi per andare a pagare.

Severus la segu con lo sguardo.

Non avrebbe ottenuto n la sua fiducia, n il suo perdono.

Cera qualcosa che stringeva dentro di lui, a quel pensiero.

Zia Tory non cattiva, nonno fece serio Edward, non curandosi della cioccolata che gli stava colando sulle manine.

Severus lo guard incuriosito.

Quando lo fissava a quel modo, chiss come mai, gli ricordava sua madre.

Lo so assicur, non troppo convinto.

solo triste fece spallucce il bambino.

Severus prese un tovagliolino e gli pul le mani ed il mento sporchi di cioccolata e panna.

Perch dici che triste? chiese sospettoso.

Forse anche alla zia manca la sua mamma come manca a me.

Severus alz gli occhi di scatto, la gola improvvisamente secca.

Allung lo sguardo, cercandola al bancone della Nuova Gelateria Fortebraccio.

Una ragazza come tante.

Qualcuno che ricordava qualcun altro, che odiava.

E gli occhi di qualcuno che aveva amato.

Che laveva amato.

Sei un bravo bambino, Edward.

E tu sei un bravo nonno, nonno sorrise il piccolo.

Avrebbe imparato ad essere anche un bravo padre?


	16. Chapter 16

CAPITOLO SEDICI

**Whatever**** I Fear**

_Whatever I fear the most is whatever I see before me_

_Whenever I let my guard down, whatever I was ignoring_

_Whatever I fear the most is whatever I see before me_

_Whatever I have been given, whatever I have been_

_(Toad the Wet Sprocket)_

_Trentuno luglio. Ore venti e sedici._

Puntuale come al solito a memoria di James, Remus non ha mai consegnato un compito in ritardo i coniugi Lupin ed il piccolo Teddy si materializzano nellingresso di Grimmauld Place.

Lunastorta!.

Ramoso!.

Anche io voglio un soprannome!.

Le donne sono fuori dal giro, Dora.

Non chiamarmi Dora.

Il piccolo Teddy sorrideva a tutti ed a niente, fin quando altri due piccoli piedi comparirono dietro le gambe di James, ed il bambino, che fino a quel momento se nera stato buono in braccio al padre, inizi ad agitarsi.

Ciao, Edward. Remus sorrise alla cima di capelli biondicci apparire quasi dal nulla.

Edward! si agit ancora di pi Teddy.

Teddy!.

Sembra che non si vedano da anni sorrise James, guardando i due bambini correre fuori e scortando a sua volta gli ospiti.

Non ha fatto altro che chiedere quando saremmo usciti da questa mattina scosse la testa Tonks, divertita.

I bambini si fermarono vicino le scale, sussurrandosi importantissimi segreti in bilico sul primo scalino. James accarezz distrattamente la testa a Teddy passando ed and a scostare le tende di seta avorio per permettere a Remus e Tonks di ammirare il banchetto che Lily aveva messo in piedi in tre giorni.

Harry sa della festa? bisbigli Remus.

Penso proprio che se laspetti. Ma non dirlo a Lily, per lei deve essere una sorpresa spieg James, fingendo di grattarsi il naso per nascondere il borbottio.

Dopo molto convenevoli pi tardi, in attesa che gli altri numerosi invitati raggiungessero la sede della festa, Lily e Tonks si andarono a sedere ad uno dei tavolini preparati da Kreacher mentre gli uomini si radunavano in un angolo.

Spero che qualcuno imbuchi dellalcool fece Sirius.

Anche io annu James.

Lily ha vietato gli alcolici spieg questi, davanti alla solita espressione corrucciata di Remus.

Per siamo riusciti a piazzare almeno due bottiglie di Whiskey Incendiario disse Sirius tutto contento, gli occhi tondi per la conquista.

Voi due, crescerete mai? chiese Remus, senza speranza.

Affatto dissero in coro James e Sirius, dandosi il cinque.

A proposito di adulti... inizi Remus, lasciando la frase a mezzaria.

Il pipistrello da qualche parte gi in cantina. Sapevi che questa casa aveva un laboratorio pozionistico? disse Sirius, rivolgendosi a Remus.

Sirius, casa tua, dovresti saperlo.

S, ma tu sei stato vivo per pi tempo di me gli ricord Sirius, ghignando.

Dovremmo fare un brindisi alla tua longevit, Lunastorta sghignazz James, dandogli un colpetto sulla spalla.

In realt Piton il pi longevo medit Remus, portandosi distrattamente un dito alle labbra, ragionando.

Piton non uno di noi precis Sirius, con ribrezzo.

Sirius... cantilen Remus, istintivamente sottovoce.

Il fatto che abiti qui e che ce lo portiamo dappertutto, non significa per forza che adesso siamo amici continu Sirius, sventolando lindice davanti al naso di Remus.

Ma tu vuoi portarti a letto sua figlia attacc Remus. Sirius indietreggi. James guard lamico con la coda dellocchio, assicurandosi che le ragazze non avessero sentito.

Chiamarla figlia esagerato borbott Sirius, nervosamente.

quello che !.

Andiamo, Remus, tu non ci sei, non puoi capirlo. Si odiano. Si diranno tre, al massimo quattro frasi nel corso dellintera giornata, quando lei non con Silente....

... Victoria con Silente? linterruppe Remus.

Ma che brutta visione, Lunastorta ridacchi James. Poi, cogliendo lo sguardo seccato di Remus, aggiunse. Sar successo almeno dieci volte in quasi due settimane. Arriva, se ne vanno, e lei torna molte ore dopo, senza dare spiegazioni.

Strano mormor Remus. Perch Silente dovrebbe essere interessato a Victoria? E non rispondere per ovvi motivi, Sirius aggiunse, guardando Sirius in tralice, il quale decise di richiudere la bocca.

Probabilmente la star aggiornando su quello che successo in questi anni tent James, facendo spallucce.

Silente mi pare avesse detto che i due ragazzi avevano ricevuto un plico, una specie di lettera, che spiegava loro tutto scosse la testa Remus. Severus non ha chiesto spiegazioni?.

Non in nostra presenza scosse la testa James.

E neanche qui in casa. Credo che le loro urla si sarebbero sentite, altrimenti continu Sirius, allapparenza serio.

Probabilmente non interessato a Victoria, ma al piccolo Edward azzard ancora James.

Probabile. Pare che sia stato lui la chiave per riportarci tutti in vita annu Remus.

Assurdo fece Sirius che un bambino cos piccolo sia stato capace, a sua insaputa, di fare una cosa tanto grande.

Forse di questo che stanno parlando, Victoria e Silente. Forse stanno trovando un modo per contenere il potere di Edward disse James.

Per non farne un altro Voldemort concluse Remus, cercando i due bambini con lo sguardo.

_Trentuno luglio. Ore ventuno e trentanove._

Non aveva proprio avuto bisogno di un GUFO in Divinazione per immaginare cosa la madre stesse nascondendo quando laveva notata aggirarsi per casa con fare molto malandrinesco.

Cos, seppur dovendo fingere unonesta sorpresa, Harry era contento che ci fosse stata la festa.

I suoi genitori.

Sirius e Remus e Tonks.

Fred, George e tutti i Weasley.

I suoi amici di Hogwarts.

Ron e Hermione. E Ginny.

Perfino Piton aveva fatto la sua silenziosa comparsa.

Non si era mai sentito un ragazzo fortunato.

Non fino a quel momento.

Ehi Ginny scivol verso di lui, passandogli una mano intorno alla vita. Non sei grande per commuoverti per una festa di compleanno, Harry? lo stuzzic, baciandogli la punta del naso.

Harry le sorrise, stringendosi nelle spalle.

Tua madre ha organizzato le cose in grande continu la ragazza, guardandosi intorno.

Palloncini rossi e oro (questi li aveva presi James), boccini volanti, buffet salato, buffet dolce, musica ritmata di sottofondo, bottiglie autoriempienti, eccetera.

Ci teneva molto disse Harry, cercandola con lo sguardo. Stava ridendo, toccando il braccio di James, che probabilmente stava raccontando una qualche storiella divertente.

Ron e Hermione? chiese, non vedendoli pi in giro.

Hermione ha decretato che il colore delle tovaglie sarebbe splendido per i fiori.

Quali fiori?.

Quelli del matrimonio. ancora top-secret, ma pare che Ron voglia chiederle di sposarlo, a settembre.

Fantastico sorrise genuinamente Harry.

Lho sentito che ne parlava con Bill, e diciamo che mi scappato, parlando con Hermione. Soltanto che lei adesso ha intenzione di sentirselo dire il prima possibile, ed il povero Ron non sa che pesci prendere, perch deve ancora decidere che anello comprarle.

Harry ridacchi, dispiacendosi un po per lamico: se Hermione si metteva in testa qualcosa, sarebbe stata difficile farla desistere.

Sent lo sguardo di Ginny spingere contro di lui.

Cosa, Ginny?.

La ragazza guard lontano, sospirando.

Mi chiedo solo quando verr il mio turno bisbigli, arrossendo lievemente. Perfino Luna si sposa lanno prossimo.

Era vero, la notizia era arrivata anche a lui, laggi al Ministero: Luna Lovegood presto sarebbe diventata Luna Baston.

Cera stato un momento in cui Harry aveva pensato al matrimonio.

Al suo matrimonio. Con Ginny.

Un tempo in cui la sua vita era scandita dai possibili secondi che Voldemort pareva concedergli.

Poi la Guerra era finita, e lui laveva vinta.

Passati i primi momenti, lo smarrimento, la gioia, il Diploma, Harry aveva visto la strada della sua vita allungarsi, scomparendo oltre lorizzonte, un magnifico, gigantesco punto interrogativo.

Come per tutti quanti gli altri.

La conquista della normalit valeva moltissimo per Harry, e stava cercando di recuperare, soprattutto adesso che i suoi genitori potevano condividerla con lui.

Cos, lidea del matrimonio laveva messa da parte, per godersi se stesso, in tutta la sua libert.

Ed adesso, Ginny reclamava qualcosa che non si erano mai promessi davvero, ma che era scritto, cos comera scritta lunione di Ron e Hermione.

Guard la sua ragazza sospirare, torturando la catenina dargento che portava al collo, quella che la madre le aveva regalato per i suoi diciassette anni.

E non seppe cosa risponderle.

N Fred n George avevano mai parlato di matrimonio. Cos come Charlie.

Ron era ossessionato dallidea di sposare Hermione, per paura di perderla, per paura che Hermione si rendesse conto di quale imbecille sono, come diceva sempre.

Percy era tornato dalla sua Penelope.

Bill aveva gi provveduto con Fleur.

Luna con Oliver Baston.

Ginny aveva Harry.

Apr la bocca per parlare, quando tre bambini ridanciani separarono Harry da Ginny senza troppi complimenti.

Nascondici, zia Ginny ridacchi la bambina.

Che dici, Victoire? Ci vedr la tir via Teddy.

Mi fai male, scemo lo spinse via Victoire.

Che succede? chiese Harry, dividendo Teddy e Victoire.

Stiamo giocando a nascondino con zia Tory spieg Edward, guardandosi in giro. Ehi! Il mantello del nonno! Dietro il mantello del nonno! tir Teddy per il colletto della maglietta, indicando Piton nellangolo. Teddy emise un suono di allegria e corse dietro Edward.

Ehi! si lagn Victoire, rincorrendoli.

Harry li segu con lo sguardo, e, per qualche motivo, li invidi.

_Trentuno luglio. Ore ventidue e cinquantasette._

Voi cosa gli avete preso?.

Un porta bacchetta in radica di frassino ed intarsi dargento.

Mi complimento.

Ehi, il nostro Bambino Sopravvissuto.

Victoria fece oscillare il suo calice di vino bianco con grazia, scuotendo leggermente la testa.

S, i gemelli erano riusciti ad imbucare degli alcolici degni di questo nome, come aveva sperato Sirius.

E s, cera stato un suo mezzo accenno in merito, quando era andata ai Tiri Vispi per prendere il souvenir che aveva promesso a Sergei un filtro damore, per Agnes.

La tattica di Victoria, che aveva trovato nei gemelli due alleati fidati, era non stare ferma per pi di cinque minuti nello stesso punto, cosicch da scongiurare possibili chiacchiere inutili con perfetti sconosciuto incuriositi dalla sua presenza.

Diciamo che Lily non era esattamente una donna poco socievole.

Il Bambino, come lo chiami tu, oggi compie ventiquattro anni Victoria rimbecc George. Solo uno meno di noi.

Anche questo vero ammise, alzando le mani.

Ci furono dei minuti di silenzio, quando atterrarono al tavolo del buffet dolce. Aveva visto quelle ciambelle al formaggio da lontano, e non vedeva lora di addentarne una.

Fred sent alle loro spalle.

I tre si voltarono.

A Fred si stamp un ridicolo sorriso sul volto.

Angelina rispose George, ottemperando alla momentanea mancanza di lucidit del fratello.

Ciao, George, come stai? chiese la ragazza, sorridendo genuinamente.

Ottimamente, grazie. E tu?.

Anche io disse lentamente, guardando Fred.

Ciao disse questi, in un tono di voce che non era suo.

Noi andiamo dichiar improvvisamente Victoria, tirando via George per una manica con la mano che non stringeva la ciambella. Chi diavolo ? chiese poi, quando furono abbastanza lontani, incuriosita.

Angelina Johnson. Il grande amore di mio fratello spieg George, teatralmente.

Carina osserv Victoria, annuendo. Cos finalmente spezziamo questa catena di capelli rossi borbott.

Dopo un po ci fai labitudine ghign George. Dannazione, Angelina sta mangiando lultimo bign al cocco si lament, guardando la ragazza ridacchiare.

E tu, George, non ce lhai il grande amore?.

George la guard per un secondo, come soppesando unidea, poi scosse velocemente la testa, guardando a terra.

Victoria inarc un sopracciglio, incuriosita.

Non ce lhai o non vuoi dirmelo? insistette.

Non... imbarazzante, Victoria ammise piano George, adesso guardando il cielo stellato sopra di loro.

Andiamo, George. Non conosco nessuno. Chiunque sia, non sar pregiudizievole assicur.

Sai, io ero un Grifondoro.

Nessuno perfetto. Continua.

Io non... cio, non come Angelina.

Essere caucasici non un difetto scherz Victoria, rosicchiando la sua ciambella.

Nel senso, Angelina forte, determinata, gioca a Quidditch, anche lei era una Grifondoro.

Penso che lo siano quasi tutti qui in mezzo.

Lei Millicent Bulstrode bisbigli George, paonazzo.

Victoria inclin la testa da un lato.

Perch pensi che questo nome debba dirmi qualcosa, o scandalizzarmi?.

Perch era una Serpeverde. Lo stesso anno di Harry e Ron. Molto carina.

E... incalz Victoria.

... e niente. Ci siamo visti di nascosto qualche volta, lanno che ci io e Fred ci ritirammo da Hogwarts....

... voi vi siete ritirati?.

Qualcosa del genere.

Fantastico Victoria lo disse con aria sognante. Ebbene?.

E poi c stato quello che c stato. La sua famiglia non era esattamente una famiglia raccomandabile, non erano Mangiamorte, ma erano comunque invischiati, ed abbiamo deciso che era meglio non vedersi pi.

Victoria diede una pacca empatica sulla spalla di George.

E quando mi sono fatto coraggio e ho deciso di scriverle, dopo che tutto era finito, mi ha fatto gentilmente sapere che adesso la signora Nott.

Oh fece Victoria, in un modo che assomigliava molto a Edward.

Stronzette, queste Serpi concluse Victoria, cercando di alleggerire la tensione.

Puoi dirlo mugugn George. Niente di irreparabile scroll le spalle, sorridendo.

Victoria e George camminarono per un po, con George che indicava a Victoria gli amici di Harry, e dandole una piccola nota biografica in merito ad ognuno di loro.

Tornando indietro verso il tavolo del buffet dolce, nella speranza che fossero comparsi altri bign al cocco, Victoria fu attratta da alcune voci provenienti da dietro un albero.

... che vuol dire illegale?.

Vuol dire che in linea teorica non esistono. Nessun registro dovrebbe recare il loro nome, a meno che non siano stati registrati sotto altro nome. Prince, appunto.

Qualcosa raggel nel petto di Victoria.

Orribile squitt una terza voce.

Ma i genitori di Harry lo sanno?. Quarta voce.

Ovviamente.

E non dicono niente? quinta voce.

Probabilmente Silente li tiene sotto controllo. _Granger_.

Ma forse non c niente da tener sotto controllo. Harry non mi ha mai raccontato di fatti spiacevoli in merito a lei o al bambino. _Ron_.

Cielo, sembra cos una persona _normale_ fece la terza voce. Invece, in pratica ....

... un mostro fece tetra la quinta voce.

Qualcosa si ruppe in Victoria.

_Mostro. Mostro. Mostro._

La parola le rimbombava nella mente come un martello.

Lo era. Lo era. Lo era.

Un mostro.

Si rivide bambina di sei anni piangere calde lacrime, sotto il piumone bianco panna, nel sentirsi diversa, strana, anormale.

Nel sapere che non avrebbe mai avuto due genitori.

Che lei e Thomas sarebbero stati soli per sempre.

Che non sarebbero dovuti nascere.

Che erano un esperimento.

Un esperimento venuto male.

Victoria sent le mani tremare.

Correndo via, lontano, sent i bicchieri ed i piatti dietro di lei frantumarsi ad uno ad uno.

Cerc la bacchetta negli anfratti creati appositamente nel suo vestito, il respiro corto, le tempie pulsanti.

Victoria! si sent chiamare, ma era gi in strada, anonima nel nulla.

Si guard intorno, spaesata.

_Mostro. Mostro. Mostro._

Cadde sulle ginocchia, soffocando i singhiozzi.

_Cosa ne sanno loro?_

_Come possono capire?_

_Piccoli bastardi. _

_Vi odio. _

_Vi odio._

Si port una mano alla bocca, ansimando.

Victoria chiam ancora Severus, planando su di lei. Victoria ripet, piano.

Victoria si guard la mano.

No, quello non era sangue.

Quel liquido nero non era sangue.

Alz impaurita gli occhi verso suo padre, cercando di articolare la parola aiuto, senza riuscirci.

Sent un dolore lancinante al braccio sinistro, e per istinto si volt a guardare.

Severus impallid, scattando allindietro.

Il Marchio Nero.

_Devi distruggerli, Victoria._

_Devi farlo._

_Lasciami uscire, Victoria._

_Io sono parte di te._

_Io sono come te._

_Io sono te._

Victoria strinse forte la bacchetta al petto, stringendo gli occhi, allontanando con la mano libera Severus.

Le vennero in mente le raccomandazioni di Silente.

Di starsene buona e tranquilla.

Che avrebbe fatto presto.

Ma le ventiquattro ore erano passate, e Silente non era tornato.

Anche Silente si era dimenticato di lei.

_Loro non ti meritano._

_Loro non meritano di vivere._

_Tutti loro._

_Devono morire._

_Devono._

_Victoria._

_Ascoltami._

Ed... Edward toss, continuando a sputare quella sostanza nera e viscida. Proteggi... Edward.....

Ma cosa...?.

_Vieni Victoria._

_Lascia che ti faccia vedere la via._

_Fallo per me, Victoria._

_Fallo per noi._

_Fallo per la tua famiglia._

_Fallo per tuo padre._

_Fallo per il tuo vero padre._

Con le lacrime che si mescolavano a quel liquido che spurgava adesso da ogni suo poro, Victoria si smaterializz.


	17. Chapter 17

CAPITOLO DICIASSETTE

**We Are**

_See the devil on the doorstep now (my oh my)_

_Telling everybody oh just how to live their lives_

_Sliding down the information highway_

_Buying in just like a bunch of fools_

_Time is ticking and we can't go back (my oh my)_

_Ana Johnsonn_

Arriv dopo unora, con ancora indosso il maglione azzurro che aveva al lavoro.

Edward! chiam, guardandosi intorno, freneticamente.

Silente gli indic una porta dietro di loro, e Thomas sorpass tutti, gli occhi sgranati dalla paura.

Poi li vide.

Emise un udibile respiro di sollievo, quando vide il bambino addormentato sul divano, avvolto in una coperta leggera.

E poi, vide anche lui.

Seduto al tavolino basso, i gomiti sulle ginocchia, una mano fra i capelli e laltra che accarezzava delicatamente Edward, un gesto meccanico, fatto quasi senza pensarci.

Pap.

Non si volt subito non era abituato a sentirsi chiamare cos. Fu la pressione dei suoi occhi, probabilmente.

Dorme rispose solo.

Thomas li raggiunse a grandi passi, pallido.

Severus alz lo sguardo, e gli parve di vedersi allo specchio, parecchi anni prima.

Il ragazzo si inginocchi, scrutando per bene il figlio, accarezzandogli i capelli scompigliati. Quasi sorrise, quando si accorse che russava un po.

Severus, Thomas chiam piano Silente.

I due si alzarono e raggiunsero a passi veloce la cucina, socchiudendo la porta.

Che dannazione successo? ringhi Thomas, senza aspettare.

Siediti, ragazzo mio. Grazie per essere venuto cos in fretta. Sei da solo?.

Sergei arriver a breve.

Bene.

Silente si sfreg le mani.

Quando mi venne raccontata della profezia, i gemelli erano gi nati, ma io non ne ero ancora a conoscenza Lattacco di Voldemort era alle porte. Lily era gi incinta e la mia priorit era salvare il Mondo Magico. Fui superficiale.

Severus strinse i pugni, in piedi dietro Thomas.

Poi successe quello che successe. Voldemort. I Potter. Harry. Niente aveva lasciato presagire che la profezia potesse avere luogo, fino a che Severus non mi parl dei suoi bambini. Misi in ordine i pezzi, e pensai che levento narrato dalla profezia fosse postumo a ci che gi esisteva. Ebbene, fui superficiale.

Cosa dice la profezia, Professore? chiese James.

_Dopo la pioggia vien sempre il sereno, ma le nuvole alle orizzonti non mancheranno. Ed ecco che il cucciolo non voluto da ci che era male verr creato, ed evocher ci che dalla sopravvivenza stato sconfitto, e che la stessa forza potr combattere, e sconfiggere. Ma anche la morte questo potr sconfiggere, e ci che ingiustamente andato far ritornare. _

Ci fu silenzio. Thomas abbass lo sguardo.

Noi eravamo male. Edward non stata certo una gravidanza programmata. Cosa successo? fece ancora Edward.

Questo ci che anche io credevo, Thomas. Che voi eravate il male, perch male erano le condizioni in cui siete venuti al mondo. Ebbene, mi sbagliavo. In parte, ma mi sbagliavo.

Thomas fece scattare la testa in alto, boccheggiando.

_Ci che dalla sopravvivenza stato sconfitto_ si riferisce alla sconfitta di Voldemort da parte di Harry. _Ci che ingiustamente andato far ritornare_ riferito al ritorno mio, di James, di Lily, di Severus, di tutti gli altri. _Il cucciolo non voluto_, tuttavia, non Edward. Victoria.

Victoria?! dissero in coro Thomas e Severus.

Esatto. Riflettete: il non voluto. Pur non essendo Edward nato in un contesto pianificato, nato dallamore di due persone. Tutti amano Edward. Tu lo ami, Thomas. Tua moglie lo amava. Victoria lo ama. Severus lo ama. Edward tutto, fuorch un bambino non voluto.

Thomas annu.

Severus, non fosti tu a dirmi che il Signore Oscuro ti aveva ordinato di disfarti dei bambini, perch non erano il risultato che si aspettava?.

S, Albus. Ma erano tutti e due. Mi ha chiesto di liberarmi di tutti e due.

Silente gli si avvicin.

Perch voleva che ti liberassi di loro?.

Perch erano due. Perch lui voleva un erede, non una coppia di gemelli. Lui voleva un essere che avesse il suo stesso potere.

Esatto, Severus, esatto! Silente disse concitato. Uno solo. Un erede. Un maschio.

Qualcosa scatt nella mente di Piton.

Victoria borbott Thomas, la voce tremante. Victoria il cucciolo non voluto. Se fossi stato solo, a lui sarebbe bastato.

Severus gli press una mano sulla spalla.

Quando siamo tornati, ho ripensato alla profezia. Ho avuto dei dubbi. Ho sottoposto Victoria a degli esperimenti. Victoria ha qualcosa di Voldemort dentro di lei che Thomas non ha. Perch la tua pozione, Severus, ha prodotto due gemelli diversi, in cui il bilancio tra bene e male non equo. Victoria ha insito dentro di lei qualcosa di malvagio, che per anni ha tenuto sopito dentro di lei, ma che, a contatto con lei, involontariamente, coinvolgendosi nella nostra rinascita, ha lasciato che venisse lentamente a galla.

Ci fu altro silenzio.

Dannazione, Albus! Perch non mi hai avvertito! Perch lei non mi ha detto niente? url Severus.

A chi doveva dirlo, Severus? A degli estranei? Ad un padre che non riesce a perdonare? Ad un fratello con un bambino a carico che poteva mettere in pericolo?.

Rivoglio mia sorella mormor Thomas. Dov? Cosa le sta succedendo?.

Dove sia mi impossibile dirlo adesso, Thomas, ma ovunque lei sia, sappi che Victoria non pi lei. Adesso quasi completamente una Riddle, una Voldemort. Dico quasi, perch dentro di lei, comunque, c anche una parte di Severus.

Che cosa vuoi dire?.

Vuol dire che potrebbe essere recuperabile. Voglio dire che esiste una possibilit che Victoria torni ad essere ci che era, liberandosi di questa tossina che Voldemort rappresenta per lei.

Come?.

Esorcizzare Victoria sicuramente lunica strada che conosco, e lunica percorribile. E per farlo, dobbiamo ricorrere ancora al nostro Harry.

Cosa? fece James.

Harry ha sconfitto Voldemort. Se i suoi punti deboli sono gli stessi, Harry il nostro asso nella manica.

E se non dovesse riuscirci? Se dovesse fallire? chiese piano Thomas.

Allora non ci sarebbe altra scelta che eliminarla disse seccamente Silente.

No! url Thomas, scattando in piedi. Non esiste! No!.

Thomas, non sarebbe pi Victoria. Victoria sarebbe gi....

Non lo dica! url ancora il ragazzo.

Victoria sarebbe gi morta, ragazzo. Se il pericolo fosse avanzato, per Harry e per tutti gli altri, allora dovremmo ucciderla.

Era stato James a parlare.

Fu una questione di secondi.

Senza che se ne rendesse conto, la bacchetta di Severus era gi sotto il mento di James.

Nessuno alzer la bacchetta contro i miei figli, Potter sibil, in preda alla rabbia.

Sirius fece scattare in avanti la sua, puntandola contro Severus.

Abbassa la tua allora, Mocciosus ringhi.

Due contro uno, eh? Come i vecchi tempi.

Con un fluido movimento di bacchetta, Silente allontan le bacchette dai loro proprietari.

Non abbiamo bisogno di questo, adesso sentenzi Silente. Ci che conta trovare Victoria, e capire a che livello arrivata. Si volt a guardare Thomas. Sono certo che dentro Victoria c la forza per combattere il male che alberga in lei.

Victoria non cattiva fece Thomas, prossimo alle lacrime.

Severus ebbe un nodo in gola. Aveva detto esattamente le parole di Edward.

Non lo gli assicur Silente.

Si sent il rumore della materializzazione.

Scusate il ritardo. Un belluomo dai capelli chiari e gli occhi azzurri si sciolse il mantello.

Benvenuto, signor Romanov lo salut Silente.

Da questo momento disse Romanov con voce impostata lAgente Scelto Victoria Eileen Prince ed il suo caso, il signor Thomas Wulfric Prince e suo figlio Edward Thomas Prince sono sotto la tutela del Witchcraft International Agency.

Cos? chiese ingenuamente Lily.

I Servizi Segreti Magici spieg Thomas, abbracciando Sergei Romanov.

Ci riprenderemo la nostra Tory promise Sergei.


	18. Chapter 18

CAPITOLO DICIOTTO

**Eternity**

_Sing this summer serenade_

_The past is done, we've been betrayed_

_It's true_

_Some might say the truth will out_

_But I believe without a doubt_

_In you_

_(Robbie Williams)_

Victoria lavora per noi. il vice del dipartimento di Giurimagia della sede della WIA di Boston, ed un Agente Scelto a tutti gli effetti. In base al fatto, quindi, che un nostro Agente coinvolto in una operazione di alta gravit, tocca a noi metterci in prima linea. In questo caso, a me. Abbiamo parlato con Silente in questi giorni, sulla possibilit che la situazione potesse sfuggire di mano, come purtroppo stato. Ci ha scritto delle righe a proposito della profezia e della sua implicazione in merito, signor Potter. Il mio compito assicurarmi che la sua operazione vada a buon fine, e che il nostro Agente torni a casa sano e salvo.

La voce di Sergei Romanov era calma ed armoniosa, a dispetto della situazione. I grandi fari azzurri che erano i suoi occhi fissavano un Harry Potter ancora piuttosto frastornato dalla sua ultima festa di compleanno, e dalla sua amara conclusione.

Fuori, faceva lentamente giorno.

La casa era stranamente silenziosa.

Piton e Thomas si erano eclissati di sopra con il piccolo ancora, fortunatamente, addormentato.

Lily aveva spintonato James e Sirius da qualche parte, molto, molto in basso.

Silente era sparito, a fare ricerche, a cercare qualcuno.

Qualcuno che non era Victoria.

E Harry, inspiegabilmente, non voleva stare solo.

Tutto quel silenzio lo stava uccidendo.

Hermione e Ron erano corsi al Ministero, per cercare di recuperare quante pi informazioni possibili su eventuali avvenimenti fuori dalla norma.

E Ginny... no, Harry non sapeva dove fosse finita Ginny.

Lui era ancora l, sulla porta, a guardare Piton fissare il vuoto, mentre Victoria svaniva nellaria.

E ricordava le urla, infuriate, le sue, contro Lavanda, Cal, Dean, e Hermione e Ron.

Conosco Victoria da cinque anni. Quando la vidi arrivare pensai che sarebbe stata una spina nel fianco. E beh, lo . Ma una spina a cui mi sono affezionato.

S, Harry capiva.

Cosa ha intenzione di fare se io dovessi fallire?.

Harry sapeva che fare quella domanda era un rischio.

Un rischio che doveva correre.

Se non ce la fa, Signor Potter, prover a salvare Victoria Prince, ne andasse della mia stessa vita. Le consiglio di fare del suo meglio, in ogni caso.

Non cera astio nella voce di Romanov, ma Harry sent lo stesso un certo brivido freddo percorrergli la schiena.

Sirius se ne stava a braccia incrociate, la mente lontana dal chiacchiericcio stupido di Lily.

Era abituato alle sue ramanzine.

Prima che si mettessero insieme, Sirius le ignorava e la derideva.

Dopo, aveva imparato ad ignorarla e basta, ed a tenere le sue considerazioni su Lily per s.

O le diceva a Remus.

O a Peter.

Grave errore, questo.

In ogni caso, Sirius pensava a se stesso.

A quel senso di vuoto, e di sbagliato, e di poteva ammetterlo a se stesso _paura_, quando aveva sentito la storia, la vera storia, di Victoria.

Lui odiava Piton. Qualcosa in lui non riusciva a tollerarlo.

Di atavico, forse.

E lui era un bastardo.

Voleva Victoria.

Non amava Victoria.

La voleva e basta.

Avrebbe voluto che lui la volesse nella stessa maniera.

Ma lei non lavrebbe mai voluto.

_Mi hai portato qui, nel bel mezzo della pi ridente campagna inglese, in un assolato pomeriggio destate. Dimmi, Sirius Black, quante giovani ragazzine babbane hai fatto cadere con questo metodo?._

_Sirius la guard, a met tra lo stupito e la nonchalance._

_Tu sei voluta venire. Io non ti ho obbligato._

_La tua argomentazione buona, ma i tuoi occhi non sono pi abituati a mentire come una volta. Da quanto tempo che non vedi una donna?._

_Gli aveva riso in faccia, una risata debole e seccante. Una risata che Sirius conosceva bene._

E cos Sirius aveva capito che, per la prima volta nella sua vita, lui era stato usato.

Questo lo aveva colpito, ma non steso.

Ed adesso Victoria era l fuori, pronta a colpire.

Victoria non era pi Victoria.

Forse, in realt, Victoria non era mai stata Victoria.

... hai ragione, Lily.

Lily plac improvvisamente il suo parlare.

Siamo stati degli stronzi con Piton. Mi dispiace.

Dormi, Edward, ancora presto.

Pap... la zia... Edward sbadigli, combattendo contro il sonno.

La zia star bene. Torna presto. Dormi adesso.

Thomas gli rimbocc le coperte ancora una volta, con linfinita pazienza che usava sempre quando Edward non voleva andare a dormire.

Dormi, piccolo mio sussurr ancora Thomas.

Edward si sistem tra le coperte, e si addorment di nuovo.

Thomas gli diede un bacio leggero sui capelli sudati, si alz dal letto del figlio e raggiunse il padre, fermo sulla porta, le braccia incrociate e lo sguardo scuro.

Severus gli fece cenno di seguirlo, e si fermarono sul pianerottolo, un paio di porte pi in l.

Kreacher avr sicuramente preparato una stanza per te, al piano di sopra inizi Severus.

Thomas non rispose.

Il viaggio sar stato lungo, immagino continu, dandogli le spalle, indicando le scale davanti a loro. Vorrai darti una rinfrescata....

Pap lo ferm Thomas.

Fu una prima coltellata, per Severus.

Pap ripet Thomas.

Severus si volt, lentamente.

Affranto.

Perch? chiese solo il ragazzo, lo sguardo supplichevole.

Severus conosceva quello sguardo.

Era lo sguardo che riservava alla madre, quando Tobias li picchiava e poi se ne andava, lasciandoli in una pozza di sangue e paura.

Era quello il tipo di persona che era diventato?

Era quello il tipo di padre che voleva essere?

Perch ero un ragazzo inebriato dal potere. Perch sentivo di non avere altra scelta. Perch... perch non ho idea di come funzioni una famiglia.

Thomas sospir, passandosi una mano davanti agli occhi.

No, i Prince non piangevano.

Fece qualche passo, raggiungendo il padre davanti al primo scalino.

Gli pos una mano sul braccio.

Il braccio del Marchio Nero.

Mi piacciono i the verdi forti, senza zucchero. Pensi che questo elfo domestico ce ne preparerebbe una buona tazza?.

Severus guard Thomas.

Il ragazzo strinse la presa, gli occhi grandi, quelli di Edward.

E Severus annu.


	19. Chapter 19

CAPITOLO DICIANNOVE

**Some Might Say**

_Some might say they don't believe in heaven_

_Go and tell it to the man who lives in hell_

_Some might say you get what you've been given_

_If you don't get yours I won't get mine as well_

_Some might say we will find a brighter day_

_(Oasis)_

Si morse le nocche, nervosamente.

Poteva?

Non poteva?

Doveva?

L, davanti a lui.

Laveva visto.

Sovrapposizione di passato e presente.

Qualcosa che aveva origliato, che non avrebbe dovuto sapere.

Il segreto.

Il grande segreto del padrone.

Nessuno avrebbe dovuto saperlo.

Ma lui era sempre stato un ragazzino curioso, e laveva odiato, perch aveva ridotto la sua vita a brandelli.

Li aveva odiati tutti, dal primo allultimo.

Vittime di un delirio collettivo, di qualcosa che non avrebbe avuto fondamenta, mai.

Che sarebbe comunque caduto, anche se la storia avesse preso una piega diversa.

Aveva avuto tutto dalla vita, e tutto gli era stato tolto.

Poco era rimasto della sua dignit.

Forse solo un pallore riflesso in uno degli specchi sfuggito ad una di quelle notti di implacabile ira solitaria.

Verso chiunque. Verso di lui. Verso di s.

Quando gli era stata concessa la possibilit di tornare indietro, quando anche gli era permesso di scegliere di vivere, lui aveva rifiutato.

Adesso, Draco Malfoy era solo, puro, accecato istinto di sopravvivenza.

Non del tutto vero.

Harry sbatt le palpebre un paio di volte.

Intendo dire che vero che Annabelle le ha rubato delle caramelle, ma anche vero che la poverina era stata provocata.

Che vuoi dire?.

Avevamo cinque anni. Annabelle era una bambina carina, con i capelli rossi come il tramonto e gli occhi chiari, tutto quello che Victoria non era: capelli neri, occhi neri, pelle bianca. Tuttavia, Annabelle era la minoranza, e Victoria aveva iniziato a prenderla in giro perch aveva i capelli colorati male.

Severus inarc un sopracciglio.

Annabelle era carina. Molto. E quindi era popolare, per quanto in una classe di bambini di cinque anni si possa essere popolari. E cera questaltro bambino, Kyle, che a Victoria piaceva molto, ma oggi non lammetterebbe nemmeno sotto tortura, ma a cui piaceva Annabelle. Ed anche a me piaceva Annabelle.

Ho gi sentito questa storia... borbott Sirius, a nessuno in particolare.

Cos Annabelle rub le caramelle che Victoria aveva avuto in premio dalla maestra per aver letto la sua prima parola lunga mi pare fosse _cerbiatto_ e le divise con Kyle, davanti a tutti, sotto il suo naso. Allora Victoria si arrabbi parecchio. E per qualche strana ragione, una candela accesa per le feste di Natale and a cadere proprio sui capelli di Annabelle. Questa la storia del perch Victoria odia le persone con i capelli rossi perch rubano le caramelle.

Harry rise.

Victoria dice che Ginny le ricorda questa ragazza disse Sirius, a beneficio del piccolo gruppo di persone, riunite a tavola nella speranza di riuscire a mangiare qualcosa.

Era la ragazza che andata via prima leggermente arrabbiata? chiese Thomas, tagliando del pollo ad Edward. Sirius annu. Un po le assomiglia, effettivamente concord Thomas.

Harry smise di ridacchiare ed abbass la testa nel suo piatto.

No, non era il momento per annunciare alla famiglia che Ginny laveva mollato.

Il Patrono di Hermione apparve improvvisamente in cucina.

Come faceva dalle cinque di quella mattina, ogni ora.

_Nessuna novit dal Ministero. _

Come ogni singola ora.

Severus sospir.

Edward sbatt le gambotte contro la sedia, nervosamente.

Pap, quando torna la zia?.

Presto, Edward cerc di essere convincente Thomas.

Presto quando?.

Presto.

Edward guard prima il padre, poi il nonno, seduto accanto a lui, entrambi con le facce scure.

Lo sai che io ho una scopa che va velocissima, Edward? Harry si sporse lungo il tavolo, cercando di catturare lattenzione di Edward.

Davvero?.

Certo.

Oh fece Edward, senza smettere di guardarlo.

Se mangi tutto e vai a fare il riposino senza fare storie, ti prometto che dopo ti porto a fare un giro. Ma devi chiedere prima il permesso a pap.

Edward si spalanc in un sorriso smagliante, poi si volt verso suo padre, sbattendo gli occhioni.

Pap?.

S, Edward? Thomas conosceva quellespressione.

Se mangio tutto e vado a dormire, dopo posso andare sulla scopa di Harry? Per favore!.

Thomas temporeggi, masticando lentamente linsalata, facendo finta di pensarci.

Edward sembrava stesse per scoppiare.

Va bene espir alla fine, come se fosse una concessione sofferta.

Edward si tuff nella sua insalata.

Thomas sorrise a Harry, grato.

Non che non le piacesse la vita attiva.

Solo, pensava che certe cose fossero finite.

Saltell su un muro, avanzando elegantemente.

Nella vita si incontrano persone di vario tipo.

Albus non rientrava in nessuna categoria conosciuta.

Beh, quasi nessuna.

Cera qualcosa, in quella sua voce, in quel suo sguardo, in quella sua dannata barba bianca, che avrebbe convinto chiunque a fare qualsiasi cosa.

Specialmente da quando era tornato.

Era diventato difficile dirgli di no.

Si infil in un condotto secondario, abbassando la testa e gran parte del suo corpo.

Odiava lo sporco.

Ogni anno, almeno due persone venivano addestrate per fare ci che lei stava facendo in quel momento.

Cera addirittura una organizzazione segreta che faceva quello che lei stava facendo in quel momento.

E cerano almeno altre persone che erano capaci di fare quello che lei aveva fatto per fare ci che lei stava facendo in quel momento.

Ma no.

Albus aveva scelto lei.

Come quella lunghissima notte di tanti anni prima.

Scivol sotto uno steccato piegato, e saltell nel giardino, non pi curato come un tempo.

Sent un profumo di pino silvestre, e pesco.

Porte e finestre sprangate.

Una parte di tetto caduto.

Polvere.

Strisci lungo il muro esterno, seguendo listinto.

Qualcosa, allinterno, cadde.

Unaltra cosa.

Albus Silente non aveva mai detto qualcosa che, in una maniera o in unaltra, non si era avverata.

Se avesse giocato a qualche lotteria, probabilmente avrebbe vinto.

Allo stesso modo, anche in quel momento, mentre correva veloce per non essere vista, Minerva McGranitt dovette ammettere che s, Albus faceva sempre centro.

Malfoy Manor non era pi disabitata.


	20. Chapter 20

CAPITOLO VENTI

**Jai**** Ho! ****(Youre My Destiny)**

_I can feel you,_

_Rushing through my veins_

_Theres a notion in my heart_

_I will never be the same_

_Just keep it burnin, yeah baby, just keep it comin _

_Youre gonna find out baby, Im one in a million_

_(The Pussycat Dolls)_

Chiuse la porta, evitando di incontrarsi con lo stanco riflesso nello specchio sulla parete allingresso.

Si era liberato di tutti i suoi elfi domestici, aveva voluto restare completamente da solo, alla fine di tutto.

Cos, adesso era costretto a fare tutto da solo, cose che prima non aveva mai fatto, piccole azioni, gesti che aveva creduto fossero vere e proprie magie sconosciute a quelli del suo rango.

Per poi scoprire che no, preparare la colazione non avrebbe nemmeno richiesto la bacchetta, in via teorica.

Si era fatto forza dicendosi che se potevano farlo i babbani, allora avrebbe potuto farlo anche lui.

Non sempre gli dava quella soddisfazione, in realt.

Sal lentamente le scale.

Ricontroll il pacchetto che aveva sotto il braccio, sentendo lo stomaco vuoto, mentre con le nocche dellaltra mano dava due colpi alla porta di legno di pino bianco davanti a lui.

casa tua, Malfoy, non c bisogno che bussi.

Sapeva che lavrebbe detto.

Non che glielavesse sentito dire prima, ma, in un certo senso, Draco Malfoy stava vivendo un deja-v.

Gir la maniglia, mantenendo la testa bassa.

S, Draco Malfoy conosceva la paura.

Hai preso quello che ti ho chiesto, Draco?.

Il ragazzo biondo annu, appoggiandosi contro il marmo rosa pallido del caminetto spento per aprire il sacchetto di carta marrone ed estraendone un paio di flaconi nuovi.

Pozione Corroborante e Pozione Sonno Senza Sogni alz prima una e poi laltra bottiglietta.

Il Farmacista di Diagon Alley laveva guardato abbastanza interrogativamente, ma non aveva fatto domande. Cera stato un momento in cui Draco aveva utilizzato parecchie Pozioni di Sonno Senza Sogni, ma a quei tempi, cera anche un Farmacista diverso.

Era dura andare a dormire, e ricordare che i tuoi genitori erano stati Baciati dai Dissennatori.

Ogni singola notte.

Sei un bravo ragazzo, Draco.

La voce di lei era suadente e calma.

Se non guardava, se non avesse saputo, Draco avrebbe potuto pensare di lei parecchie cose, molte delle quali sconvenienti da dire in pubblico.

Ma Draco aveva guardato, ed aveva visto le sue iridi diventare rosse tra gli spasmi, mentre vomitava la sua anima nera su letto che era stato di sua madre.

Chiunque fosse stata prima, adesso non era pi.

Draco Malfoy aveva visto la sua morte, e la sua nascita.

Per un attimo, quando lei era china, riversa tra le sue braccia, quando ancora era abbastanza lucida da capire, Draco aveva avuto piet per lei.

Avrebbe potuto salvarla?

No.

Avrebbe tentato?

No.

Draco era un orsacchiotto dalle cuciture strappate, e lunica cosa che gli era rimasta, era un coltello dalla lama affilata.

Che lo stava guardando, in quel preciso istante, mentre si aggirava lento per la stanza.

No, non lo sono scosse la testa.

Lei era in penombra, seduta al pianoforte, senza suonarlo.

Nessuno aveva mai suonato quel piano.

Draco vers della Pozione Corroborante in un calice, e glielo porse, guardando altrove, fuori, dalla finestra alle sue spalle, dove il sole si spegneva lentamente.

Lei bevve.

Lei, a cui non sapeva dare un nome.

Bene. Molto bene.

Lui le porse il braccio, e lei lo prese, mostrandogli quel sorriso obliquo e cattivo che aveva su da quando riusciva a tenersi in piedi da sola.

Draco laiut a camminare verso le sue stanze, dove avrebbe riposato ancora unaltra notte.

stata tua madre a scegliere larredamento? chiese lei, senza un motivo.

Credo di s.

Aveva molto buongusto.

La lasci un secondo a sedere sul letto a baldacchino, dove il contrasto con la sua pelle diafana ed il drappo bordeaux che ricopriva il letto era accecante, anche al buio.

Torn nella stanza attigua, dove prese la Pozione Sonno Senza Sogni, ed un calice pulito.

Di nuovo in camera da letto, la trov dove laveva lasciata, apparentemente inerme.

Apparentemente.

Riemp il calice con laltra pozione, lappoggi momentaneamente sul comodino e si chin a toglierle le scarpe, come un servo.

O un principe.

Draco non era n luno, n laltro.

Il momento vicino sospir lei.

Draco annu.

Sai perch lo facciamo, non vero, Draco?.

S, Draco sapeva.

Per vendetta.

Per rivalsa.

Per castigo.

Ci prenderemo ci che nostro, Draco, ci che ci appartiene di diritto.

Lui si permise il lusso di alzare lo sguardo.

Lei aveva la testa leggermente inclinata di lato, ed unespressione cos neutra da sembrare quasi buona.

La verit, era che Draco Malfoy aveva dimenticato cosa fosse il bene o cosa fosse il male.

Sapeva solo che non gli era rimasto pi niente per cui combattere, per cui vivere.

Poi era arrivata lei, e lui laveva chiamata Destino.

Era lultimo dei Malfoy.

E Draco sapeva che sarebbe stato anche lultimo per sempre.


End file.
